An Unlikely Bond
by Lilaclight
Summary: Serenity's a firecracker and she ain't going down without a fight. Forming an unlikely bond with an 'unacceptable', she plans to save herself from having a marriage made in hell and her home from the bastard she has to marry.
1. Prologue

My fellow readers!!!!! A happy Halloween to you all and may your nightmares be terrifying. I'm taking a break from my other fics to give you this one, **and** I'm going to set a record for myself as I hope to finish it by Friday. BTW, the main reason for my not having posted any other chapters is a slight case of writer's block and I was unable to get online. This takes place in the Silver Millennium so enjoy. A sequel may pop up.

Anyways, I've come to an excellent idea, in my opinion, that you will probably love. Next week after the completion of this fic, I will type out as many chapters as I can on **'Body Swapped'** and post them weekly, if I can. It's so damn hard to get online down here. This will leave me free afterwards to work on **'Fortune's Gift'** for at least two to three weeks. That way I can have a nice fic worked out in my messed up head.

A notice to all: I would like to complete 'Body Swapped' by Christmas so help and lots of encouragement (via reviews ofcourse) would be greatly appreciated. Now for the disclaimer then the fic!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and some of my original characters, mainly the villains so leave me the heck ALONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I hate repeating myself so if you want a disclaimer, stick to the first chapter. Don't sue. Lilac very, very poor. (nods head emphatically with tears glistening in eyes) 

An Unlikely Bond _By: Lilaclight_

The young girl lay on her queen size, canopy bed crying bitterly. Her long blonde hair streamed gracefully down her back, creating a shimmering veil of silvery blonde that hid her body from sight. Her guardians looked at her helplessly as the only sign of her turmoil were the racking sobs which shook her petite form.

Crystalline cerulean eyes were turning red from so much crying. Her pert nose was slightly sore and runny yet to the young man spying on her she was still a beauty. He had never understood how her mother could be so dense as to engage her only child and heir to a cold-hearted fag like Prince Endymion. She was too pure for the konoyaru, she was also too pure for him. He was something she could never love, not in an eternity but he had a mission to finish and finish it he would. 

He awaited the perfect moment to strike, taking in everything that was happening. She sounded so desolate, like she had been betrayed by one of the most important people in her life. Then again, she had. 

The young girl felt the gazes of her guardians on her and she raged inwardly at the injustice of it all. She was engaged to one of the cruellest men she had ever met and he planned on killing her, then she was taken from her training and told her that the baka was on his way so she had to be presentable. If the Prince came then she would have even less time to spend with her friends. 

Soon the sorrow was replaced with a powerful rage. She was **not** going to marry that kusoyarou that her mother wanted her to even if it cost her life. A need to destroy something flew through her senses like wildfire and she stopped crying and moved to leave the room, only to have her two guardians block her path. 

He smirked devilishly and wondered who would win that battle. Her determination to leave was quite admirable and somewhat of a turn on for him, something he was not supposed to be experiencing. He was also very certain that she could strong arm her way out of there. After all, she had had an excellent teacher. 

The guardians were startled at the violence and turbulent emotions that were directed at them when they looked into their oojo-sama's eyes. A chill passed through their spines a premonition of the horror that was to come almost overwhelmed them. A strong sense of self preservation had them moving out of her way as quickly as possible without appearing like cowards. She meant business but luckily not with them. 

A sigh of relief was released by immensely tense guardians as she brushed passed them on her way out. Little did she realise that she would not be without company. The guardians watched her leave, and felt her pain through the special connection that they had. How they wished that Queen Selenity would see past that mental block of hers and stop getting too involved with her kingdom. One might swear that it was her husband. Unfortunately he was dead. 

All she cared about was her all too precious Moon Kingdom. And for that reason, the two guardians Luna and Artemis were currently cursing her to such imaginative extents that a seasoned sailor would blush. Little did she know that there were equal sentiments being uttered by a pissed off princess and a hardened soldier. 

Finally!!! I'm ready to fall asleep right now so it's goodbye for now. The next two chapters will be up by Sunday night/ Monday morning. Okay? Well, gotta run and post this so I can check out my reviews. Doomo for everything. Please excuse the shortness of a chapter. The next one will be longer. Now for bed and a nap." 

Ja ne. 


	2. Chapter One

Hey there my beloved readers and reviewers. Amazing isn't it? The first chapter is coming out right after the prologue. Damn, I'm good. Now I've rated this thing as R so I gots ta heat thangs up a bit. I hope I got a few reviews for my prologue but I'm going to know as soon as I log in. By the way, I headed for a insane asylum at the rate I'm going but boy am I having fun on the way there. I have high hopes for this fic so please review it. I know you guys prefer to review nice 20 and up chapter long fics but be kind just this once.

Now for my review expectations, I just want to have at least 100 reviews before i post the last chapter of this fic. Then I want at least 25 more for the last chapter to determine whether or not I should write a sequel. Is that soooo much to ask? Not at all. So with your kind co-operation and encouragement, I venture forth into the first chapter of this messed up fic.

_An Unlikely Bond_

_by:Lilaclight_

**_Chapter One_**

_Tsuki_...

The Princess of the Moon, Serenity Tsuki, stood rigidly glaring at the lake in front of her. She was surrounded by beauty, the magnificent silvery trees, the gorgeous mirror clear lake, the peaceful animals grazing ,undisturbed by predators, on the short silvery green grass. This spot was her secret spot, where she went when she needed to think and to lose steam but this time she was unaffected by it's peaceful aura.

'**That fucking bitch**!!!!!!! How could she do that to me! If she wasn't my mother I would have killed the goddamn whore by now!!!!' Serenity raged inwardly.

'_Now, now little one. What have I said about airing your thoughts like that?_' came the amused voice of her mentor.

'_I sooooo sorry sensei. It's just that she **is** a goddamn whore!!!!!!!!!_' Serenity retorted.

"Too bad. Deal with it. Act on your emotions but don't let them control you. Use them to fuel your power not to cloud your mind." 

"Yes sensei." Serenity replied sarcastically. 

She turned to her right and waited for him to show himself. She was rearing for a fight and she hoped that he would give it to her. Not one to disappoint, Hiiro launched an attack which she countered a second too late. She was sent flying backwards while Hiiro stood there watching her with that little sadistic smirk of his.

_'He looks so sexy when he does that'_ she thought as she crashed into a tree. 

_'Thank you Serenity. I never knew you were interested.' _he replied telepathically.

Serenity blushed so red that Hiiro wondered if there was any blood left in her legs so she could walk. When no efforts to stand were forthcoming, he concluded that there wasn't but boy would his ears pay for that comment. Mentally counting down in his head, he held back a smile at her obvious embarrassment at being caught.

Serenity could feel the heat on her cheeks and knew that they were very red at the moment. Her legs were weak at the moment and she was embarrassed by the fact that he had heard her. And that she had actually had the thought. They were friends nothing more. He had helped her, been there for her when she needed the companionship and held whenever she needed a shoulder to cry on. Now she was romanticizing about him! Argh! She need some serious help. But first she had a vampyre to tell off.

"You fucking bastard!!!! How dare you eavesdrop on my thoughts!! You're supposed to have more honour than that. I'll cut off your damn dick as soon as I get the chance you hentai!!!!!!!" she screeched in a rather loud high pitched voice as she moved to stand.

Hiiro winched in pain as his sensitive ears were traumatized by her screeches. He had often wondered if she was related to any banshees. The only other banshee he knew that loved to screech in his presence was that whore Ririna Peacecraft. She 'claimed' to sleep with all those men and women solely for the sake of avoiding conflict. Everyone knew that the real reason was that she was a slut who enjoyed her trade. Unfortunately, the motherfucking bitch wanted him.

"Serenity darling, it's not my fault you were broadcasting as usual. I just decided to let you know and **this** is the thanks I get for all my kind consideration." Hiiro gave her a wounded puppy look that he knew women could not resist.

Serenity was breathing hard as she tried to gulp in air. Shouting at someone without taking time to breathe was not advisable but she had a bad habit of getting carried away. Then she looked into his eyes as he gave her his look, the one she knew there was no way in creation she could resist. Her breath caught in her throat as the gaze deepened and she felt like she was drowning in the unique blue pools that were his eyes. Prussian blue pools. A rare colour on her home moon as well as the other planets in the solar system.

Hiiro felt a tug at his heart as Serenity gazed into his eyes. Hers were so beautiful and full of innocence, an enchanting shade of silvery cerulean blue. He felt like he could float in her gaze forever. There was such peace there, such love for all even the mother she declared to hate so much. How one such as she had come to befriend him he would never understand. The first time they had met she had come upon him while he was feeding. Not at all a good first impression.

*~* Flashback *~*

Hiiro was hungrily sucking on the neck of a rather pretty young girl; the only thing wrong with her was her profession. He had not eaten in over two weeks and that was a little too long for even him. Sure he was one of the oldest, most powerful vampyres around and had hundreds of minions who would obey his every command but he still needed to feed.

As the girls lifeblood flowed into his body, warming him and giving him more energy than that of a human, he heard a twig snap. It was the only sound that alerted him to the fact that he was not alone. A string of vivid obscenities crossed his mind when he realized how degrading it was for him to have not even noticed the presence. To his utmost astonishment, he heard a musical giggle in his head.

'_You really shouldn't use such foul language,_' a young voice said in lilting tones.

Hiiro hid his surprise and finished draining the young girl. He then stood and dropped the girl's body like it was a piece of filth. His dark brown hair was streaked with red and he had long messy bangs over his forehead, ready to cover his eyes. Brushing them back, he narrowed his eyes and scanned the perimeter in hopes of spotting the intruder.

When she stepped forward, he smirked evilly. She was only a child, a small seven year old. He wondered what was the deal with her, most tsukijins, although powerful, were hardly known for their telepathic abilities. His eyes widened slightly when a slight breeze shifted her silvery blonde, heart shaped bangs away from her birthmark, an upturned golden crescent moon. Hiiro knew that only the royal family had a mark like that and it signified great power.

"Hello. My name's Serenity. What's yours?" the girl asked with a beaming smile while moving forward towards his still form.

"Hiiro Yui, your highness. What is a little girl like you doing here at this time of the night?" he inquired. One as young as she should be in bed not out gallivanting in the middle of the night. 'Or fraternizing with vampyres' he added silently. 

"My mother's throwing a ball and she would not let me come so I came here instead. I fell asleep in that tree over there and when I woke up I saw you and the girl. Is she really dead?" Serenity answered, her wide eyed gaze on the young girl at his feet.

"I'm afraid so little one."

"Why'd you kill her?" she asked with a slight frown.

"Because I was hungry." Hirro responded with a smirk. 'Let's see how you react to that little princess' 

"Oh. Doesn't matter. You're too nice to kill someone who doesn't deserve it so I don't mind. What did she do anyway?" Serenity smiled sweetly while her devious little mind thought up a way to get him to train her. She knew all about vampyres, or at least what they told her. She did not believe everything they said and the tiny but important fact that Hiiro had not killed her on the spot proved that they, her tutors and mother, were wrong.

"She was a prostitute. Why so interested?" Hiiro was getting suspicious. No normal child would stay there looking so sweet and innocent while conducting a conversation with a vampyre.

"A paid whore. My uncle has had a few come to the palace on occasion, she looks like one of them." Serenity began as she stopped in front of Hiiro. "So Hiiro, how do you like my secret spot? You're the only person other than myself who seems to come here."

"It's a lovely place. Very seclude and dangerous for a child of your stature." Hiiro had to grin at the little girl as she sent him a big smile that went straight to his heart.

"True but no one comes here so who would kidnap me? The trees perhaps?"

"Let's get to point little one. You know that I'm a vampyre yet you do not fear me. Why is that?" Hiiro asked her, his curiosity finally getting the better of him. His motto to act on his emotions was rather useful as his instincts had never let him down.

"If you wanted me dead, you would've killed me by now. I want to be your friend and I want you to train me." Serenity said, her eyes suddenly dimming with sorrow.

"What!!! Are you insane child?! If I am ever found with you I would be taken and staked," Hiiro exclaimed in shock. 'Well they could try to stake me.' 

"No one will ever find out. I can mask your aura when you're with me. Besides, don't you think training me will be worth your while?" She gave her best wounded look, with the tear filled big blue eyes and the pouting lips. There was no way he'd say no.

Hiiro was about to cave in.

'She's going to grow into a real heartbreaker,' he thought admirably. 

"I will consider it if you answer me a few questions." he said grudgingly. He did not need to be stuck on this blasted moon babysitting but there was something about the kid that called to him.

"Fine. Ask away." she retorted confidently.

"One, how can your aura hide mine? Two, why do you want training? Three, why are you a telepath? And four, why are you really here?" Hiiro said in his famous monotone. He knew that to deal with her at the moment , he would need to separate himself from his emotions.

"One, because my aura is very powerful and will cover yours quite successfully; two, I want to be able to defend myself instead of depending on others; three, I got that particular skill as well as a few others from my father's side of the family and last but not least, I'm here because my mother is a total bitch who want to control my life so that her precious alliance grows." Serenity answered, her voice gaining bitterness as she spoke those last few words.

Hiiro felt an affinity to this girl and he knew of her problems. There were rumours going around in the underworld that Queen Selenity hated all magical beings such as vampyres, dragons and demons and was planning on adding Chikyuu to the Alliance via a marriage between the two ruling houses and chikyuujins were notorious for their hatred of creatures like himself. What she told him proved those rumours to be true and he sensed that she was not at all happy with her role in it. 

His agile mind took into consideration all that could happen if the two families joined forces and he came to a decision. He was very much aware of the evil force that was slowly awakening on Chikyuu and the dangers that would occur, especially if that force found a way to corrupt the tsukijins through the alliance. If not it could not then it would destroy the beautiful kingdom.

"Fine, I will train you only if you promise to help me fight when the time comes."

Serenity was not sure what he meant but she was certain of one thing. She would be getting the training that she had asked for. that was all thta mattered to her.

"I promise." she solemnly vowed.

*~* End of Flashback *~*

And that was how their friendship had started. Now the time for that battle was near. Breaking eye contain, Hiiro took control of himself and beckoned for Serenity to walk with him. For once she said nothing and silently followed, apparently sensing the seriousness of the situation at hand. He was so proud of her. She had come far from those days as a child and was his equal in using her magic and telepathy as well as fighting. She could hold her own with the best of them and that was what was to happen.

"The time is drawing near for the battle. Remember your promise, Serenity, for your help will be needed." he began.

"I would never let you fight alone! You're my best friend." she burst out with fervor. A slight red tinge came to her cheeks as she turned her head awake from him to hide her face. 

Hiiro smiled gently and touched her cheek to turn her head to face him again. " Thank you my friend. You know how much I treasure our friendship." Having said that, he leaned down and brushed her lips with his. Energy sparked between the two and Serenity's breath once again caught in her chest as tremors traveled through her body.

'What is this reaction? Why does he of all people affect me this way?' she wondered dreamily.

'What is this feeling? I've never felt anything like it in my entire existence. Could it be? No, not with her. We're too different but she is so beautiful both inside and out.' Hiiro thought. He also knew that nothing could come of what they were experiencing.

Drawing back slowly, he smiled at the dazed look in her eyes. He wanted to take her right then and there and make her his; damning what anyone else thought. He almost did but he stopped himself in time. He had a mission and he would see it through.

"Serenity, your mother just announced that you are to marry Prince Endymion, right?" at her nod he continued. "One of my sources have informed me of the disturbing fact that he is in league with Beryl. Beryl is an evil bitch who want s to control everything. She's the one causing all the problems on chikyuu but has managed to lay the blame on my kind as well as the dragons, dwarves, elves and other beings. The demons have joined forces with her and they have already gained control of the political leaders in chikyuu. Endymion has killed his parents to prevent their interference and has blamed it on the shadow demons, the only group that has yet to join them. He plans on using this to rush the marriage and the formation of the alliance between Tsuki and Chikyuu. I've also been informed that Beryl will be accompanying him as an advisor." 

Serenity gasped. It was much worse than she thought. She had never imagined that things would ever get this bad and the urge to warn her mother was strong. As if he knew what she was thinking Hiiro spoke.

"Don't even bother trying to warn her. When she asks how you know, what will you tell her? Would she even believe you or will she take this as an attempt to avoid the marriage? You and I both know that her head is so far up her ass that she won't believe a word that you or I say."

Serenity knew what he was saying was true. Her mother would never listen until it was too late to do anything.

"You know so well. I wish she was different but I know I can't change her. Let's just hope we survive the battle and then I can leave." Serenity sighed heavily as she thought of the dream she had harbored for so long. Freedom away from here, from her mother, from her duty.

"You still plan to run away?" Hiiro asked, his surprise evident in his voice. "Where will you go if the chance presents itself?"

"Anywhere far. This is not the only system in the universe. There are other galaxies out there and I plan to visit them all." she replied confidently.

"I wish you luck my friend." he said. 

Checking the time, he growled impatiently and wondered where the bakas were. They were late ,but then again, that gave him time to spar with Serenity.

"Expecting company?" she asked with a raised brow.

"However did you guess?" he replied ." When they get here, you'll finally get to see others like us but until then let's have some fun."

"Sugoi!!" she exclaimed. Hurriedly braiding her hair in one sloppy braid, she rolled it up so that the long braid would not be within reach of an opponent.

"Ready?" he asked, positioning his slim, well muscled form into a fighting stance.

Serenity took a similar stance and gave him a smirk that looked scarily similar to his. "Are you ready to lose to me?"

"Never."

The two flew at each other and their fight began in earnest. 

_Chikyuu_...

Endymion strolled through the halls making certain that no one was following him. He could not afford to be caught, not now, not when everything he wanted was within his grasp. Finding himself at the end of a dead end corridor, he stopped in front of a tapestry of a armored warrior on a midnight horse pushing his jeweled sword through the heart of a demon. the background was that of a battlefield strewn with the fallen bodies of both mortals and demons. Looking behind him one last time, he then pushed his hand behind the tapestry to find the hidden lever. Once he found it, he twisted it to the left and stepped though the portal it created in front of him.

He felt the usual dizziness overcome him and closed his eyes. When the feeling faded, he opened his eyes to see the darkness around him. He appeared to be in an underground cavern that glowed with a faint red light. He moved forward and strode purposefully through the tunnels towards his goal. He arrived in a big room that seemed to have no visible ceiling, only a darkness that threatened to swallow you. In the center of the room stood an ornately carved black throne made of an unknown substance and on it sat a beautiful woman. She had bright red locks and a black crown on her head, a wicked looking horn resided on each shoulder and she wore a dark purple dress that showed off her curves to perfection. The amount of cleavage that was visible would have given a monk a heart attack

"Why have you come, Endymion? Have I not told you never to interrupt me when I am conversing with Queen Metalia!!" Beryl snarled, suddenly looking ugly.

"My darling, we leave for Tsuki in six hours. I came to inform you that it has been confirmed. Queen Selenity will announce that engagement one day after our arrival and the marriage will take place a week later." Endymion said from his submissive position on the ground.

"Stand." she commanded harshly.

Beryl looked on as the tall, dark haired prince stood from his kneeling position. His midnight blue eyes were cold as he met her gaze with one of his own and his build was that of a fighter. He was an excellent addition to her army. Soon she would have complete control of Chikyuu and then Tsuki. After that the other planets would be powerless to stop her. An purely evil smile spread like a virus across her pale face. Her black lips parted to show her fangs.

"With this new information I can better plan my attack. Thank you Endymion. You are proving to be quite useful and will be rewarded accordingly when we rise to power." she said giving her approval.

Endymion gave her an answering smile that heated her blood. She was feeling rather neglected as his generals, now hers, were out putting the last few details into place and Endymion **was** present at the moment. She would just have to make use of him then.

"Leave us!" she commanded the guards who were in the room. 

Endymion looked around him in surprise as numerous demons left their posts to exit the room. He did not let his surprise show and silently approved of how Beryl ran her operation. If one thought to attack her here, one would never get the chance because of her hidden guards.

"Endymion-koi, come closer so I can see you better." Beryl said coyly.

"Having problems already? Maybe you need and energy boost. Shall I call in one of your minions?" he said snidely while walking forward.

Beryl frowned slightly. She knew that he would be difficult to control but sometimes he really made her want to kill him. One day his mouth would get him in trouble.

"Are you alright? A frown should not mar such perfect features or wrinkles are sure to come. Do you suddenly want to look your age, milady?" Endymion taunted. 

Beryl's temper was rising. But so was the sexual tension between the two. Endymion preferred to be in control and although he let Beryl run things, he planned on taking over but until then, there was no way she would be the one to dominate their physical intimacy. She may get away with that when it came to his generals but not with him.

"You motherfucking asshole, how dare you imply that I'm old!!!" (sensitive about her age ain't she) she growled. 

Her breasts heaved magnificently as she breathed deeply in an attempt to calm down. Endymion's eyes were drawn to them like a moth to a flame and lust made his blood run hot. His dick firmed as blooded pumped into it and his erection became very obvious to Beryl who gave a erotic smirk.

"Well, well, well Endy. Is that a gift in your pocket or are you suddenly glad to see me?"

Endymion's last thoughts before he kissed Beryl with abandon was a hope that his future wife had a body as hot as Beryl's.

Four hours later Endymion was gone and Beryl was left alone to recover from her strenuous activities. Her crystal ball glowed and came to hover over her limp body. A small figure of a woman appeared and she looked down in disgust at the sight before her. She was biding her time until she could enter that dimension. Then in a physical form she would kill Beryl. Or take over her body.

"Beryl!! Get your lazy ass up. How a bitch like you managed to have power I will never comprehend. Now tell me what the Prince said." Metalia ordered.

"Yes your Highness." Beryl said in submissive tones as she hastily gathered her clothes and willed a new outfit on her naked form.

When she was presentable, Beryl took her seat at the throne and position the crystal ball between her open palms. Her wickedly long black nails scraped lightly over the glass surface and Metalia growled in annoyance.

"Well, I'm waiting!" she snapped impatiently.

"Everything is going better than planned. That foolish bitch Queen Selenity has agreed to announce the engagement tomorrow and the wedding can take place next week. She'll never know what hit her." Beryl gloated.

"Stop gloating you over-confident whore!! Don't you know not to underestimate your opponent. Queen Selenity is powerful, after all she was the one who sealed me in her, and it is only expected that her successor be equal or stronger than her in power. Beware her daughter." Metalia warned. She did not know how true her words were.

"That's easily taken care of as Endymion should be able to control the girl. He** is **going to be marrying her." Beryl countered sulkily.

Metalia sighed and shook her head in pity. She had a feeling that she would not have to kill the bitch herself. Selenity or other enemy would do that. She just hoped that she would be freed before that happened. 

"How is the energy collection coming alone?"

"Also better than expected. We should have enough energy to free you before the Alliance is cemented and they will never know until the attack." Beryl said smugly.

"This better be certain Beryl or I will personally see to your demise and appoint another to lead my army of darkness." Metalia threatened softly.

A shiver of cold terror ran along Beryl's spine at those words and she desperately hoped that all went well. She would as painfully as Metalia had in mind. She knew, from the example of her predecessor, just how sadistic and imaginative Metalia could be when given the opportunity.

"Yes my Queen." she said with her head bowed.

"Now hurry up and ready yourself!!! You leave in less than two hours if I'm not mistaken and you don't want to keep Endymion waiting." with those words, Metalia's image vanished from the crystal ball as if it had never been. Beryl direct the ball to it's resting place on a stand in the shape of a gnarled and withered black hand with claws by the throne. Then she created a portal to Endymion's castle. Stepping through it, she disappeared into the darkness until her whole form had disappeared. The portal closed behind her and reopened in her own suite in the castle. There she packed all things needed.

_Tsuki_...

Queen Selenity and her guards gathered at the entrance to the air field to welcome Prince Endymion and his entourage. Finally her dream would be realized and then she could take a little rest. If only her ungrateful brat would go along with her plans. Could Serenity not see the benefit of what she was doing? Some children were so ungrateful and disobedient and hers just had to be one of them.

Letting out a sigh, Selenity stepped forward to greet the Prince, whom she had not seen in years. She was not at all surprised to see how handsome he had become and was confident that he would be able to sway her daughter. Giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek, she wished that she was younger. Then she would have married him instead.

"Greetings Prince Endymion and welcome back to Tsuki. It's been a while has it not? Please accept my condolences on your parent's deaths." Selenity said with sincerity.

"Thank Queen Selenity. I only wish that I had been able to stop the shadow demon before he escaped but *sigh* that was not to be. I was magically restrained then knocked out."

Selenity became more sympathetic with the prince's plight. She knew just how taxi-turn the loyalties of such creatures were and how evil they could be. That is why she vowed to rid the solar system of them.

"Please Prince Endymion, you may call me Selenity as we shall be soon related. And may I introduce to you my chief advisors and guardians of the princess, Artemis and Luna." 

Artemis and Luna stepped forward. They were opposites in hair colour as Luna's was black and Artemis' was white. His flowed unrestrained down his back while hers was up in four round buns similar to Selenity's two. She wore a practical black dress that emphasized her waist and firm breasts. It was styled to be collarless, had a round cut in front and the sleeves reached her arms. Designs of the moon in it's four quarters trimmed the edges of her ankle length skirt and her sleeves.

Artemis wore a pair of tan tunics, a metallic grey vest that emphasized his well muscled chest. Beryl was openly eying him and began to plot a way to lure him into her bed. ( wonder if she's a nymphomaniac? ) Darien was eying Queen Selenity and he was hoping that her daughter looked at least half as good as she did. She looked like perfection in her demure white dress that hugged her figure in all the right places. Her silver hair was up in the traditional style that had always reminded him of odangos. The tips of the streaming hair almost trailed on the ground. He figured that was a testimony to her age although he still found it hard to believe that she was older than Beryl. And he'd be first tell someone that Beryl was **old**. 

Bowing before the prince, Artemis and Luna were miserable although they did not show it on their faces. They had no idea where the princess had run off to and agreed with her concerning the marriage Queen Selenity had planned. Being part cat, Luna and Artemis had the power to change into cats, a rather useful talent when it came to spying. Also, cats are able to sense spirits and determine whether or not they were good or bad and the vibes coming from the chikyuujins before them was bad, very bad. Oh, why could their queen not sense that?

Keeping silent, they decided to speak of what they sensed after they did a little investigating. They would bring it up at the meeting between the planetary royalty that would exclude the prince as he was not yet a member of the alliance. They just hoped that their queen would get off her high horse and listen.

"It is an honour to meet you, your highness. Please accept our condolences and welcome to Tsuki." they said simultaneously before stepping back.

"Only two advisors?" Endymion raised his eyebrow. He was curious as to how much influence they had on the queen.

"I do not need more than two. Besides they are excellent guardians for the princess and will take you to her later." Selenity responded while watching Beryl with a slight frown.

'Where have I seen her before? She seems familiar or is it the vibe she's giving off? I know that the prince would not have someone evil with him, not unless he is unaware.' Selenity dismissed the 'traitorous' thoughts and decided to keep a close eye on Beryl.

"Impressive. Now may I introduce my chief advisor Beryl, and my four generals Neflite, Jeidite, Malachite and Zoisite." 

The named emissaries stepped forward and bowed before Selenity. Beryl was a red head with obviously sluttish taste in clothes and an arrogant smile. The four generals were similarly dressed in armour only Neflite wore black, Jeidite wore blue, Malachite wore jade and Zoisite wore red. (imagine Prince Endymion's armour) Endymion was better dressed than them for his armour although similar was more ornately designed than theirs.

Queen Selenity was impressed with his guards. They would be an excellent addition to her army if the others were as good as those present.

"You may rise. You will meet with the remainder of my people tomorrow at the ball. The other princesses will be present as they are my daughter's Senshi and are sworn to protect her. They will be going back to Chikyuu with you when you return with Serenity as your wife. It is too dangerous down there to risk her going without her own guard." Selenity said, although deep down she wished someone would kill the brat and take her off her hands. She had better things to do than to baby-sit and placate a sixteen year old with an attitude to authority. 

"Selenity, as much as I enjoy being in your presence, where are our quarters? We do need to unpack and my generals would like to survey the security around the palace." Endymion said politely.

"Ofcourse. How remiss of me," Selenity said with a small laugh. "Follow me. An entire wing had been delegated to you."

Queen Selenity concentrated on the crystal and everyone disappeared to reappear in the palace. Unknown to her, three people had been observing the meeting from their hiding place in the brush and those three went to report their finds to the fourth member of the group.

Finally this chapter is done!!! It's one of my longest. Anyways, I need to know the japanese name s of the four generals. Would anyone be kind enough to oblige me? And I want to say that I do intend to complete this fic. Then I'll go to Body Swapped and Fortune's Gift. As for Redemption, a new chapter will be out next week with Body Swapped's. I hope you people are happy now.

Now for my normal please review so I can get encouragement and finish this thing faster. Here it comes *takes deep breath*

PleasereviewsoIcangetencouragementandfinishthisthingfaster.

Now it's time for me to go. Chapter two will be out by tonight. Thank you to all my few reviewers. You are most blessed.

Ja ne.


	3. Chapter Two

Hello again my fellow mortals. Five more days left. Damn it's too little time. At least I've got no school on Friday and lots of free periods to write. That way, there should be nicely developed chapters for you guys. Aright! I would dedicate this chapter to my wonderful reviewers except I don't know who they are. I was rather disappointed with the reviews for my prologue. (;_;) Only three. But I guess that's to be expected. Oh well, I can remedy that by reposting the last chapter until I received enough reviews.

Unfortunately, yesterday's chapter left me tired. I've never written a chapt3er that had over 5000 words. It took me almost the entire day but that was mainly because I ended up reading more fan fiction and spoke to my b/f. A rather intriguing fellow. Reminds me of Hiiro sometimes.*snaps out of daze* Sorry about the sidetrack. Back to the topic at hand, I am mentally exhausted from the chapter and school. I have to prepare for final exams plus Christmas and I have a ton of homework. I honestly believe that school was created by a sadist who loved to torture children and managed to fool the adults into thinking it was good. The bastards probably used subliminal messaging. I mean, we will be adults and there's no way you would send your kid to that place to go through the same torture as you unless you were influenced by something other than your own brainpower.

And there I go getting sidetracked again. * looks fearfully at pitchfork and torch wielding readers* I promise I won't do it again. I'll get straight to my point now and give you the fic soon after. This chapter is not going to be long. So to make up for that, I will be posting two chapters tomorrow. Happy now? Now for what you've been impatiently waiting for. *drum rolls in background* Here's another chapter in An Unlikely Bond!!!!!!!

_An Unlikely Bond_

_by:Lilaclight_

**_Chapter Two_**

_Tsuki..._

"You braided baka!! Stop that. You've already gone and gotten us lost." growled Wufei, the Dragon Prince of the Fire Dragon ichizoku (clan) that was found only on the planet Kasei. He was oriental in appearance and had the traditional onyx eyes and the black hair which was pulled back in a painfully looking short tight ponytail. He was shorter than the shadow demon he was currently annoyed with and taller than his intended mate who was the Oojo no Kasei, Serenity's best friend Rei.

"But Wu-man, it's not my fault!!" whined Duo, one of the strongest shadow demons alive who was the musuko of Shinigami himself. "That babe of yours knows this place better than we do. Why doesn't she show us the way?"

"Because the damn tight assed fool I'm engaged to refuses to 'take help from an onna' to quote his words!!" Rei responded angrily. Her violet eyes sparked with rage and hair purple tinted hair began to shift as if a wind were present, which one was not. Her slim form was encased in a pair of loose black tunics and a kimono styled white top. (think her at the temple, I don't know the name for sure)

Duo burst out laughing at her words. Wufei turned red, not in anger, but in embarrassment.

"Wu-man...chuckle...just...choke...got...laugh...told off...deep belly laugh...by a girl!!" Duo's loud laughter rang through the air and he was currently unaware of the danger his braid was in.

A vain throbbed mightily in Wufei's temple. Rei saw this but did nothing to soothe him. She happened to be very short tempered and the braided baka had gotten on her nerves one time too many. Even Minako, Oojo no Kensei, or Serenity annoyed her as often as Duo had managed.

"KAAAAAAAAGE!!!!!!!!! I'm going to chop off that braid of yours and use it to put a silence curse on you!!" shouted an irate Wufei right before he grabbed his katana and gave chase.

Duo released a loud yelp and ran for the life of his braid. He wished Hiiro was there to save him. No matter how many times he teased and taunted the vampyre, he had always protected him from Wufei. Now, he was on his own. Boy did he wish he could have found his brother sooner. No one except Hiiro knew that they were really brothers and Hiiro's real name was Kuroi. He wondered how his father managed to have so many bastard children running around.

Triton watched in amused silence as his two comrades did their normal cat and mouse chase. A few hours of peace with the both of them present was an impossibility. As luck would have it, and Triton had a hard time believing it, their little chase actually led them to Hiiro. To everyone's surprise, most especially Rei for she had never seen her friend fight, he was deep in a spar with a silver haired tenshi.

Duo halted suddenly causing Wufei, who was close on his tail, to crash into him. This sent the poor bakemono (demon) into the middle of the fight and Wufei's fondest wish almost came true. Serenity was millimeters away from ending the long life of Duo's precious itooshi when Hiiro stopped her.

'_Sere-chan, stop!! That's who I was waiting for. Kami-sama, onna, you're more bloodthirsty than I am sometimes_,' Hiiro teased.

Duo breathed a sigh of relief as he sensed that the danger to his braid had passed. Wufei and Rei held back their growls of annoyance although Wufei could be heard muttering, "Injustice!" under his breath.

Duo jumped to a standing position and hugged Hiiro affectionately. He then turned his wandering eye to Serenity.

"Hey there honey. You must be a tenshi because you're too gorgeous to be mortal and too innocent to be a megami." Duo said with a 100 watt smile that had never failed to make the ladies swoon. Too bad he did not know that this lady was immune.

"You should take some lessens from your friend on pickup lines, cause if that was your best, then you need to start back from scratch." Serenity said with a smirk of superiority.

"Serenity!! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with your fiancé and doko kuso did you learn to fight like that. The display of skill she had seen from her friend had both pleased and startled her. She seemed so serene and peace loving that she would never lift a hand to fight. The training her mother had provided for her had only strengthened the image of total pacifism.

Serenity turned red in guilt as she switched her attention to her friend. Raising her hand to scratch the back of her head, (picture Goku) she lowered her eyes and gazed allover, refraining from total commitment that eye contact signified.

"Umm...well...you see, well, uh...Hiiro-chan over here decided to help me with my skills and he was just such a great teacher that I can kick ass." Serenity stammered.

"So you're the yawaii onna that my mate has to protect," began Wufei but he was then rudely interrupted by Duo who opened his huge mouth and put his foot in.

"Hey Hii-man! Don't tell me that this is the babe you've been blabbing about. Some brother you are, keeping such a fine specimen to yourself. Don't you worry your turn will come." blurted Duo.

Hiiro was furious with Duo. The others did not need to know about our relationship and he was mentally putting a post stick note on the message board in his head.

'Note to self: kill Duo as soon as possible to save future torture.'

Alas, the silence that was from ignorance was no more. Duo's words had ensured that. Then a buzz of voices broke out, each with their own questions. Hiiro had no idea how to answer them because in first place, he was not supposed to be there. Serenity was so much better at handling those questions and twisted interviews.

Hiiro stood there with a maniacal blood red glint in his eye. Everyone was was in shock and now he had to answer unwanted questions about things he did not wish to know. They all looked at him with a certain amount of expectation, looks that seemed to scream 'Well then, hurry up already!!!' He waited for them to become silent before he confirmed Duo's statement.

"Hai."

At those words, chaos spread and Serenity felt her second pang of betrayal. 

'_Did you sense the evil coming off of the bitc_h?' asked Luna.

'_Yessss. It's as if she is pure full-blooded bitch but somehow the Queen did not sense them.! And did you see her checking me out? I got goose bumps right then and there_.' Artemis answered indignantly.

'_Oh shut up and listen_.' scolded Luna. 'He's coming this way so Serenity should not be so hard to find.'

(Just to show you how tired I am, my eyes are after all the typing I've done.)

'Whose fault is it that wanted to spy on Endymion.' asked a disgruntled Artemis. Luna had the decency to blush at his words. ( well we all know who the guilty party is now)

'_Artemis, just play along!'_ scolded Luna once more. 

After they had separated from the main group, they had reverted to their feline forms so that Luna could spy on the guests with the help of Artemis. Now they were stealthily moving down the hall to the area where Endymion's quarter's were to have been located. Hearing the voices of both Beryl and Endymion, the cats sensed the concentrated negative energy that was being given off.

'_This is not good_.' stated Luna.

Wondering how how she always managed to make such corny totally obvious statements flow was a mystery no one understood.

'_That, Luna dearest, was the understatement of the year._' Artemis told her. Luna glowered at him as if by just looking at him she could kill him.

Due to their inattention, Beryl deserted Endymion's room unnoticed until she was almost on top of them. Eying them suspiciously, they were held at eye level by the scruff of their necks. Beryl then did something unexpected by the cowering cats. She sniffed them. For some reason, this brought more fear into their hearts and Artemis fainted dead-away. Luna looked at him in disgust and tried her best to break free of the ties binding her; or more graphically put, she was clawing at Beryl's hands and drawing blood at that.

Beryl released a scream of rage and she flung Luna against the wall in the corner of the corridor. Luna hit her head and fell unconscious. Artemis soon joined her on the floor where Beryl had placed them in the hopes of killing the fucking creatures that she absolutely detested. That was because cats saw her for what she truly was.

Endymion, upon hearing Beryl's scream of rage, rushed out of his room, half dressed with only a pair of pants on and ready to fight. Instead of finding his mistress under attack, he saw her about to terminate two cats. His mind ran through the possibilities of how handy the felines would be to him if they were kept alive.

"Don't bother with them, Queen Beryl. Selenity has explained to me the problems she is having with her daughter. If I can charm her into marrying me in a marriage that bestows upon the husband a dowry, then we'll be scot free. Until then, well they just had to wait." Endymion said persuasively. 

"I see nothing that a cat can do to further your campaign for the Princesses' heart," snarled Beryl. She was itching for a fight. All the pure energy was getting to her head which had only felt nega-energy flowing through it untainted for years.

"Whatever. Just give me the damn beasts and go back to what you were going. I was not sure where my destination will take me but now I know." Endymion demanded. Beryl unconsciously carried out his demands, not conscious of what her submissive actions must be implying. Endymion had an evil smirk on his face as he envisioned himself as the President of the World, supreme ruler extraordinaire.

Pulling the now conscious cats from Beryl's insanely strong grasp. Luna and Artemis hung limply from his hand and prayed that their torment would be some end. Luna had wanted to spy, and as a result of that, they would have first class foundation on how to start your own army of obedient minions. Endymion entered his opulently decorated room and threw the two cats on the bed. Checking to make sure that they were both knocked out, he finished undressing and went for his bath, leaving a very much alert Luna behind.

I'll end here for now. I'm too tired to go on. I put the planetary names in japanese so use common sense to figure what is what. Also, I had something saying that Duo was the son of Shinigami. That's all for now folks so I'll be leaving you to go get my beauty sleep. School tomorrow. And no, I haven't forgotten the two chapters I promised. I'm not that evil. I just hope this chapter makes sense. Toodles.

Ja ne.


	4. Chapter Three

All I'm saying is that I'm disappointed with the number of reviews. It looks like the longer you take to update, the more reviews you get. Go figure.

Also before I forget, I'd like to thank Ice Blue Eyes (sorry for not having it exactly how you sign it) for her review and the japanese names of the generals. As for me having this done already, I wish. This is all on the spur of the moment, every night. The fic that I'm writing by hand is not even halfway through and has thirteen complete chapters. I'm taking a break from it.

And thank you to all my other reviewers. White Ivy, why don't you receive anonymous reviews? I wanted to review one of your fics and low and behold, the thing won't accept it and I was too lazy to sign in. Oh well. Maybe next time.

_An Unlikely Bond_

_by:Lilaclight_

_**Chapter Three**_

_At the Palace..._

Queen Selenity was striding angrily through the wide halls of the palace oblivious to the looks of concern and wariness that she was receiving from her servants. She was also blind to the magnificence that was her palace. The walls were made of an rare type of material called moonstone and the floor was covered with a pure red carpet that was as soft as fur. Ornate designs and murals adorned the walls around her, many telling stories of past battles both physical and emotional. The ceiling was high above her head and due to magic, showed a view of space from different points of view. 

The heels of her comfortable pale leather slippers (imagine Cinderella's only in soft leather) thudded dully as she hastily made her way to the conference room to greet the leaders of the other planets. And to top her lateness of, her advisors and her daughter were nowhere to be found.

'Doko kuso ka (where the hell are ) those miserable felines!?!? First I can't find that unruly bitch of a daughter and now my '**trusted**' advisors have disappeared!!' Selenity thought venomously.

Stopping before a busy servant, Selenity glared the poor man into submission. He stood still in shock and feared for his head, forgetting that beheadings were no longer the 'thing' to do. His silence and staring succeeded in irritating the already upset queen even more.

"Stop staring at me like you've never seen a woman before!!" she snapped harshly. "Well, don't just stand there. Go help search for that brat of mine!!!"

"Hai...your majesty." stuttered the poor servant. before escaping down the hall at a breakneck speed so that he would not be present in case Selenity changed her mind.

'Good help is **sooo** hard to find nowadays.' sighed Selenity while glaring balefully at the man's retreating back.

Gads, she was going to be later than ever for that damn meeting!! Selenity once again hurried through the hallways which were beginning to closely resemble a maze. Sometimes trying to find her way around the palace was stressful. And there was more stress to add to the heap. Queen Sarei was allowing her daughter to marry the ryuuou no Kasei (Dragon King of Mars), Draco (Wufei). Selenity saw that act as one of betrayal.

Feeling a headache coming on, Selenity winched slightly and tried to think soothing thoughts to relieve her stress but one thought stood out from among the others.

'Kami, I need to get laid and soon.' 

_Back to the Clearing_...

Kuroi (Hiiro) felt the pain that Serenity was feeling. He knew not how, all he knew was that he had hurt her and that he would do anything to remedy that hurt. The urge to strangle his brother to death was curbed as he turned to full attention on Serenity. She was all that mattered for the moment. He did not wonder why and he thought not of examining the feelings coursing through his soul.

He turned her to face him and caught her eyes with his. The two different shades of blues clashed in a battle of wills, his pleading for a chance to be heard and hers determined to turn away from him. Finally her inner goodness won out. How could she not forgive him? He was her best friend in the entire of creation. Nothing should be able to change that.

Reading the forgiveness and acceptance in Serenity's eyes, Kuroi felt as if he had had a huge weight lifted from his chest. The rushing sense of relief that flooded through him almost made him giddy. A nod from Serenity indicated that she was ready for his story but the steel in her eyes warned him that it had better be legitimate.

"Kage and I, Kuroi, are two of Shinigami's bastard sons. The most powerful of them all." Kuroi began.

"I know, I know you're probably all wondering how that could possibly be. Especially when Kuroi appears to be a vuxanpaia (vampyre) and I am a kagemusha (shadow warrior). Blame our mothers." inserted Kage with his usual hyper attitude. The smile he was flashing the girls, namely Serenity, was more than enough to irritate his already angered brother some more.

"Shut up bakayarou!" snapped Kuroi.

'_Hii...Kuroi, that was not very nice_.' chided Serenity in his head.

'_He deserves it. You try having this ..this poor excuse for a personage related to you._' he retorted good-naturedly.

'_You try having a stubborn bitch who has the power to control your life make all the wrong decisions in your life,_' Serenity countered bitterly as memories of her mother came flooding back.

'_Don't think of it. I will always be there for you._' Kuroi said to comfort her.

Giving him a tremulous smile she responded with, '_True. I have that to look forward to no matter how much time has passed_.'

The others present had been watching them closely. Reika had come to the conclusion that they were in love and did not yet realize it. She could feel the purity of their love and marveled at how Queen Selenity could be so blind and hard-headed as to marry her daughter to a man that she, the queen, chose leaving her only child with no say in the matter. Then again, Serenity could be pretty stubborn herself.

Kage was shaken by the realization that his brother, the only one he was close to, was in love. He had always seemed so...above that emotion that had someone told him before now that Kuroi would fall in love, he would have killed that person for lying. He also knew that the one person that he loved was out of his reach. Kage sensed, just as Reika had, that their forbidden love would lead to their destruction. Kage glanced around him to see if the others had reached the same conclusion.

Draco and Triton were also experiencing a the surprise. They had know Kuroi for a long time and, well, the thought that he was the brother of Kage had never occurred to them. Further more, Kuroi had shown every indication that falling in love was not high on his list of to do's . At the moment nothing like that mattered. The lives of thousands lay in the balance as the coming battle grew nearer. They were aware that it would take all the help they could get to defeat Beryl and they approved of Serenity if Kuroi approved of her skills.

"Enough of this already! Kuroi, Hiiro, whatever. You can go kill Kage after we discuss what we're going to do." Reika informed them with a glare at each.

"Hn," Kuroi muttered.

"You wouldn't let him kill me ,now would you?" Kage whimpered, giving all the girls present his cutest puppy look.

"Yes." snapped both Reika and Draco at the same time. They had had enough of Kage's antics. It was about time for someone to take him to task.

"Guys, let's not fight. I'm already in trouble as it is. The group from Earth should have arrived by now and I know that bitch I call Mother is probably looking for me." Serenity stated.

"She's right. We just came from the airfield and Beryl and the generals are with him. Queen Selenity appears to sense no negative aura around them but the advisors seemed to be a bit suspicious. They might be useful to us in the future." Triton stated calmly.

"Advisor?" Serenity repeated with a slight frown. "Ohhhhh! You mean Luna and Artemis. They would be useful because they can turn into cats. It's real neat." Serenity supplied as she remember who.

"Serenity, before I lose track , I want to know how you managed to keep your training such a big secret. You were never able to hold one for more than two hours before." Reika said, effectively cornering Serenity.

"Uh...well...um...it was all an act. I knew that the Inners would not understand me and I was to pretend all was fine and that I was weak so that my mother would not suspect a thing. You know how that fucking whore feels about vampyres and the like. I seriously doubt that she is happy with you and your mother's decision." informed Serenity. 

Reika knew that Serenity was right. Her engagement and upcoming nuptials had most certainly produced a rift between their two houses. She also knew that there was no way in heaven or on earth that she would give up her koibito. Not on her life.

"You weak onna!! Shut up and let us decide who does what. We need a foolproof plan if we are to succeed." Draco growled in low tones that were his trademark growl. Being a ryuu had take its toll on him by leaving him as a highly aggressive person.

"Surveillance is simple enough. Serenity and Reika are royalty and will be expected to meet and take the bastards out. As Reika's fiancé, Draco should be able to follow the prince and Beryl and give reports on what they are planning. Triton mentioned the advisors and Serenity enlightened us as to their talent. If they can be persuaded to our side then they can spy from the bedrooms and follow them. We'll meet back here three days from now to determine further actions. Kage, you and Triton are to go to Chikyuu and lure the generals there and gather as much information as you can. You know what to do once you have the generals where you want them." Kuroi ordered, taking command of the situation.

"What about you?" challenged Reika. She did not know him like she did Duo...Kage and thought it weak that he would just sit around cowering while her friends did all the hard work.

"I do what I need to do." Kuroi replied cryptically. Serenity giggled at his behaviour but managed to shut up just in time. He was a stickler for payback and she did not want Kuroi playing pranks on her when she was asleep. (Hiiro playing pranks. Scary thought)

Reika was about to give a scathing retort when Draco laid a restraining hand on her shoulder. At the feel of her lover's touch, she quieted down and grudgingly gave Kuroi her acceptance. Draco smiled at her in gratitude and gave her a wink that no one saw. (now I know the world's coming to an end. Wufei just winked at a woman *drops into a faint*)

"It is time to go our separate ways. We have our different missions to complete and I would prefer to get started **soone**r rather than latter." Triton reminded them.

The group separated with the promise of meeting in three days. As they went their separate ways, Kuroi alone, Triton and Kage to Chikyuu and Serenity, Reika and Draco to the palace, the weight of their tasks laid heavily on their minds. Failure was unacceptable. Failure equaled death and destruction. Failure was something that would mean the end of what they all held dear. They would not fail.

Well I'm through. Sorry it's only one chapter. I plan to make chapter Four as long as chapter one since it will have the night and the next day combined. As for their names, you may have noticed that I'm changing them. What you see is what they'll be till the end of the fic. If there are enough requests for a sequel then I'll use their names from the animes. Only Serenity and Selenity, Luna , Beryl, Metalia, Endymion, the four generals and Artemis will remain the same. Please send me a description of Metalia that I can use. I don't remember what she looked like. Thanks in advance.

Ja ne.


	5. Chapter Four

Hello again. Sorry about not posting sooner. Now I know Halloween has passed and this baby isn't finished but he is growing. Now I am not seeing enough reviews so I'm wondering if anyone other than White Ivy and Ice Blue Eyes likes my fic. I'd like to say thanks to those two for their reviews. And to show my thanks, I'm dedicating this chapter to them both.

Now, this is the deciding chapter. I need ten or more reviews telling me whether or not to continue posting chapters. After this one, no chapters will be posted for a week but I will be continuing the story. If a satisfactory amount of reviews request the completion of this fic, it will not be removed from the site and I will post whatever chapters I have every five days. I should not have any trouble then. As for you who are impatiently waiting for me to finish my two other fics, a new chapter for each will be appearing this weekend.

Now it's time for the fic.

_An Unlikely Bond_

_by:Lilaclight_

_**Chapter Four**_

_Tsuki..._

Reika and Serenity walked towards the palace in silence. Kuroi had separated from them a while back, taking Draco with him. The tension between the two friends was thick enough to blunt a sword trying to cut through. The thoughts racing through their minds bordered along the same lines. 'Are we still friends?' 

Reika was finding it hard to believe that the princess she was sworn to protect and her best friend was able to fight. She would burst into tears when she broke a nail. This person with her now was someone different but was she someone she could learn to love? Looking back, Reika also remembered that most of the time, Serenity and her had been in the presence of the rest of the Senshi and the few times they had been alone Serenity had behaved differently if no too noticeably so. Coming to a decision, Reika stopped walking and took a deep breath. 

Serenity stopped walking when Reika did and looked at her with concern filled eyes.

"Reika, is there anything wrong?" she asked.

"Serenity, we promised to be friends forever, right. Through thick and thin, never to part and now the thick has arrived and I did not behave as I should have. You're my best friend and you have my support in everything. What I don't understand is why you didn't tell me?" Reika said while giving Serenity a pleading look.

"I'm so sorry Reika. I thought you wouldn't truly want to be my friend if you knew I could fight. Our whole relationship began on the basis that you were to protect me. The rest of my Senshi are so protective and would faint if I ever got into a fight. True you tried to show me how to fight but never in private. Haven't you noticed how well informed my mother is about our sessions together? One of those insipid bitches have been telling her everything we do and I'm still not sure who. I had to protect myself." Serenity said with tears forming in her eyes. 

Reika looked at her friend and silently agreed with her. Sensing the change in the atmosphere, Serenity looked at Reika hopefully. The two girls moved to embrace each other, their tears now flowing freely. Any breaks in their relationship had been mended and a bond that would be impossible to break was now formed. 

*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*

'Well Draco, it seems that it is safe for you to return to the girls now. Congratulations on your upcoming nuptials, your koi ga cho bishoujo." (your love is very pretty) Kuroi said.

"Doomo. I could say the same to you. Does she even know about the mental connection between the two of you?" Draco replied with a smirk. 

"No. And if she ever finds out that I can spy on her using the connection, she'll kill me and she doesn't know that she can use it to do the same to me far less that it exists. I count myself as lucky." explained Kuroi. "Now what exactly did you mean by 'I could say the same about you'?

Draco gave Kuroi a smirk that proclaimed him superior to all. "You know what I mean Kuroi. You just don't want to admit it."

Kuroi shot Draco one of his infamous death glares that had been know to have killed lesser beings. (The fools died of fright, or a heart attack.) 

"Zakkenayo Draco!!!" Kuroi muttered harshly. 'Why couldn't some people mind their own business?' (Fuck off Draco!!!)

"Fine, fine. I'll cool off on the topic for now. How about telling me how you managed to get Serenity to take some off your blood. That's the only way you could have the mental bond with her, if I remember my vampyric history correctly." (is vampyric even a word?)

"She got hurt in a skirmish seven years ago with some demons who had decided to attack us. She was only ten then, and the fight was too much for her. She was unconscious by the time I destroyed all the demons and I did not want to send her home looking half-dead so I gave her some of my blood to heal her quickly. It's a wonder that her mother never noticed the slight difference in her aura but as she said, it is very powerful." Kuroi said with a small smile.

"That's true. It's the very first thing I noticed about her, other than how karei (beautiful) and tenshi-like she is." Draco agreed. " I almost did not notice yours."

"Very convenient when traveling. You have no idea how often I'd have come close to being staked in her presence if it wasn't for that powerful aura of hers. It's so pure that one might think she is a tenshi. Hikari no tenshi." Kuroi trailed with a glazed look in his eyes as he was bombarded with memories of his tenshi.

'_Woah, boy. Don't go off to dreamland and leave Draco all by himself_.' came the teasing voice of Kage in his head. A very unwelcome interruption.

'_I haven't forgotten that I have to hurt you_.' Kuroi warned. '_Doko ga temae?_' (where are you?, I think I got the you right.)

'_Aww, c'mon ani-kun. How was I supposed to know that you didn't tell her anything. In fact, I'm hurt! You never spoke about me, not once and I spoke about you all the time._' he began. Kuroi's oppressing silence prompted him to say more. '_Well sometimes._' Still silence greeted his amendment. '_Fine, alright I confess! I hardly ever spoke of you but that's only because Chi-chi-sama said ordered it_.'

'_And you dare to complain about **my** silence? Next time I get the chance, I'm going to beat you to a pulp_.' Kuroi threatened his oniisan in a monotone.

'_Heh-heh, now ani-kun you don't want to do something that you'll later regret. Well, what d'ya know, it's time for me to board the shuttle to earth. Bai-bai_.' Kage closed the open link and placed a few blocks to prevent his brother from sending a few more scathing remarks his way.

Kuroi let out a loud growl that caused Draco to look at him knowingly.

"Kage bothering you again? I swear, he's a curse from the Gods sent to make our lives miserable." 

"Hai." agreed Kuroi. "Demo (however) you weren't the one who had to suffer through a childhood of his company."

Draco eyes widened at that statement and he burst out laughing. Kuroi sent him another glare which he complied with and he stopped laughing. With a smile on his normally stoic face, he said with mirth ,

" I commend you on surviving with your sanity intact."

"You can leave now. The waterworks has finished and they are nearing the palace. You wouldn't want to keep you fiancée waiting." Kuroi said before disappearing. A skill he had received from his otoosan. Sometimes it really was convenient to have a God as a father.

'I hate it when they do that.' thought Draco before he set off to join his love.

*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*

_Serenity's Bedchamber at the Palace..._

Serenity lay on her white and gold patterned bed sheets and thought about all that she had learned that day and what was to come at dinner. She was to finally meet 'her Prince' who was about as charming as a goat in her opinion. She had heard many good things about him and that alone had convinced her that he was bad. Everyone knew that on Chikyuu, the good rulers had the hardest times. Too bad her bitch of a mother was blind to that little fact.

She was already dressed for dinner in a figure hugging two piece outfit. The top was made of sheer black silk with an off the shoulder collar (you know the ones that border on the ends of the shoulders) that did not dip too low and loose, long sleeves that widened once they were past her elbows and were fluttering around her wrists. (think of a princess dress for one of Disney's fairy tale girls.) It stopped a few millimeters above the waist of her skirt and allowed only a sliver of skin to be visible. The skirt was made of the same material as the top but was layered and instead of being black it was a swirl of dark purple, dark red and black. Her high heeled silver shoes completed the outfit and contrasted greatly with the clothes. Her hair was in the traditional hairstyle with an addition of a diamond set gold tiara. She also had a pair of sapphire earrings that was shaped like falling tear drops and a diamond, emerald and sapphire set silver necklace resided on her neck. The jewels were set in a pendant that was shaped like vines with leaves surrounding a tiger with blue eyes.

A knock on her door startled her out of her reverie. Before she could stand, in barged the rest of her Inner Senshi and Reika. They were dressed in their respective colours, red for Reika, ice blue for Ameisu ( Ami), green for Kuseimo (Makoto) and orange for Keseimi (Minako). They were all dressed in their princess dresses as they were the new comers to Tsuki and needed to appear at the first dinner formally dressed.

Ameisu, Oojo no Suisei, was a blue haired beauty with her blue locks falling to her derrière. Her ice blue eyes held a uncanny intelligence and wisdom for one so young that it surprised most who met her. Her hair was braided for the occasion and the long braid was left to lie just as Kage's did. She was taller than Serenity's 5' by four inches and shorter than Reika's by two inches and was also the eldest at the age of 19.

Kuseimo, Oojo no Mokusei, had gleaming brown hair and lighter brown highlights as well as some pale green ones. Hair hair when allowed to flow freely reached near her calves and was at the moment up in a high ponytail and flowed neatly down to the midpoint between her calves and derrière. (think of the gals in street fighter or one of those fighter games. The high ponytail.) Her emerald green eyes sparkled with life and she was an excellent fighter although young, being just one year younger than Ameisu, and was always up to any challenge presented. Her challenge at the moment was beating Tuneka (Haruka), Kaze no Senshi. Her bangs fell neatly over her forehead, blocking her birthmark from view. She was the tallest of them, standing at 5'10" as well as being full figured.

Keseimi, Oojo no Kensei, was a blonde with hair a few shades darker than Serenity. She was the leader of the Senshi and had a personality very similar to the one that Serenity showed to her Senshi only hers was not an act. Serenity had always thought that it was people like her that gave blondes a bad name. Her hair was the shortest of all and was left to flow gracefully around her slim figure just as Reika's had and her bangs were heart shaped like Serenity's. Many had commented on how alike the two were in appearance although Keseimi was the taller of the two at 5'3"and older by one year. They were also cousins, a fact that Serenity preferred to ignore. Her sapphire blue eyes always sparkled with mirth and she always got Reika annoyed with her.

"Oh my gosh Sere!!! Your fiancé is such a bishounen. If he wasn't already taken, I'd have gone after him myself!" Keseimi exclaimed as soon as she entered the room.

'You would, you slut.' Serenity thought.

'_Behave little one_.' came Kuroi's voice.

'_I am_.' she retorted.

"Hontoo ni," she muttered sarcastically to her Senshi.

Ofcourse no one noticed the sarcasm except Reika and she did not blame her. She had been there when they had met Endymion and he was no catch. Charm and false sentiments practically oozed off him and she was ashamed that her fellow Senshi had fallen for him so easily. She had also seen how he had been eying every single one of them lecherously. Kami, how he had disgusted her! Thankfully Draco had been with her and she was able to concentrate on something else. Restraining Draco from knocking out the kusotarre (asshole) had been no picnic and she did not really want to restrain him but had to due to diplomatic reasons. Naturally, she blamed it all on Queen Selenity. (at the rate she's going all the important people would be leaving her.)

"You're so lucky Sere that your fiancé is a hunk. And he's everything a girl could want in a guy; plus he's a fighter so he can protect you if we aren't near. He challenged me to a spar day after tomorrow. I can't wait to fight him!" Kuseimo said, her eyes sparkling at the prospect of a spar.

'_Where he'll seduce you and you'll willingly fuck him._' she added.

'_And you'll be happy to have proof that he's a son of a bitch._' Kuroi retorted. 

Serenity could imagine him with a smirk on his face. '_I won't be the only one_.'

'_Only the best for you, cara_.' Kuroi responded flirtatiously.

Serenity could sense the smile behind the words and her cheeks were noticeably gaining a reddish tint. Her bakana Senshi thought that she was blushing at the prospect of meeting the prince that their praising renditions of his behaviour and attitude had portrayed. Reika alone knew that she was most likely thinking of or talking to Kuroi. Not that she blamed her. Kuroi was a total hottie!

"As the Ai no tenshi, I declare that the union between Serenity and Endymion be a love match. They're obviously perfect for each other." Keseimi stated.

"For once I agree with you. They would make an excellent couple although he will have to refrain from speaking of political matters with her. We all know that she would not understand a thing that he's saying because her mother has kept her ignorant of such matters." Ameisu added snottily.

'_Kami-sama, that fucking bitch really annoys me sometimes. Acting all superior just because she thinks she smarter than everyone else and always talking about me like I'm not even there. Why did I have to have those jealous bitches as my Inner Senshi? the Outers are so much cooler than they are._' Serenity complained.

'_Don't ask me. They're not my brats. Ask their parents how they managed to raise little whores instead of friendly princesses._' Kuroi suggested.

'_I just might_.' Serenity replied thoughtfully.

'_If you do, leave my name out of your dealings. I do not want to get in trouble with parents like theirs. it won't matter that Seitoda is my cousin._ (Hotaru).' Kuroi warned.

'_Oh, don't be a worrywart. You won't be mentioned at all._' Serenity said flippantly, not at all assuring the now worried Kuroi. '_Now, aren't you supposed to be doing something important?_'

'_I am, demo (but) if my company's not wanted I can always leave_. Sayoonara cara mia.' Kuroi said before going silent.

Serenity ignored him and turned her attention to her Senshi. They had continued to blab the undeserving kusotarre praises and she was tiring of it all. She noticed that Reika had yet to say anything in his favour and a smile of pleasure crossed her lips before swiftly disappearing. 

"Uh... guys. It's time for us to go to the dinning room for dinner. I'm positively famished as it is!" she informed them with false enthusiasm.

"Oh my gosh! We're going to be late!!" Keseimi exclaimed in a panic and she took off in a rush out of the room and down the hall.

"Which one of us should tell her that she she's going the wrong way?" asked Ameisu. They were all sporting sweat drops at her antics.

"Why don't you two go find her and I'll stay with Serenity. We'll meet you at the door leading to the dining room." Reika suggested.

The other two agreed and left soon after so that they could catch up with Keseimi before she could become lost, a feat which was rather easy for the young blonde.

"Well Reika, I've yet to hear your opinion of the esteemed prince." stated Serenity with a raised brow.

"I had nothing good to say. The kusotarre was checking us out, something I'm sure flattered those sluts and he was so false that I was surprised they did not notice. If I had my way, I would've let Draco kick his pitiful ass." Reika replied her expression and tone of voice conveying her annoyance and disgust.

"Don't worry about him Reika, we'll deal with him when the time comes and he'll wish that he'd never tried to marry me and take over the world. I'll make him pay and then I'll leave." Serenity said confidently.

"I hope your dreams come true my friend." Reika whispered, for she had consulted the sacred fire and the future she had seen was dim but she was sworn to secrecy by the Toki no Senshi, Setsuna. (she gets to keep hr name 'cause she never died.)

Together the two left the room walking side by side towards their destination.

_Royal Dining Room..._

Serenity sat to her mother's right and the fucking konoyaru (son of a bitch) that she was to marry sat opposite her. Every fucking time she looked up, she had to see **his **face, like it was all that. Kuroi looked a million times better than he did. Personality wise he sure as hell was better than him. The first time they laid eyes on each other, she saw pure lust in his eyes. The fools around them had taken it for affection. How, she would never quite understand. The only explanation she could come up with was that they were brain-dead. And he did not even have the decency to hide his feelings, mainly lust, for the women present especially Beryl. The way those two looked at each other, it was like they were blatantly announcing their involvement.

'_Calm down cara. You've been trained to notice everything that goes on around you and will notice anything no matter how subtle. They have not. Go easy on them._' Kuroi advised. 

Serenity knew that he was right but still, it was so damn annoying and frustrating. Playing the sweet, innocent, little princess was rubbing her raw as usual. All she wanted to do was jump up and scream out that she was not weak and could think for herself. Instead she was feeling like an ornament that was worth nothing. It was no wonder she thought her mother was a bitch.

And another delightful little tidbit. The way her mother was eying Endymion had nothing to do with suspicion, but an unhealthy amount of sexual awareness and interest. The gleam in her mother's eye was one that she was familiar with. If any foreign delegate caught her eye, mother dearest would look at him just like was looking at **her** fiancé now and soon they would embark on a torrid love affair that usually ended with the men falling in love with her mother and being heartbroken. The most amusing thing about it all was that each and every single man had kept silent through out and after the affair to protect her mother's reputation. No one but her mother, the discarded lovers and she knew and her mother had no inkling that she was very much aware of her discretions. Excellent blackmail material.

Of all the royal families present only three noticed something wrong with Endymion. Sarei, mother of Reika and the Sensoo no megami (Goddess of War) , Aphrodite, mother of Keseimi and the Ai no megami and lastly Sodei, mother of Seitoda, Queen of Dosei and Shinimegami, sister of Shinigami. As the Ai no megami, Aphrodite was able to sense whether there was love between a couple or not and she knew for a fact that there was none present on either side. All she felt was lust from Endymion, something she also kept feeling whenever he looked at the Senshi, and disgust from Serenity. the was no strong emotions from the two, not like there was between Reika and her itooshi, Draco. That was a relationship she would always condone. She had given them her blessing earlier on. She was also ashamed that her normally very insightful sister had couple her daughter with someone who was so far from being her soul mate that her daughter's life would be a living hell if they married and she planned to tell her sister that as soon as possible. She just hoped that her incredibly mulish sister listened to her for once.

Sarei was disgusted by Endymion's behaviour and upset with Selenity's narrow-mindedness. Selenity had dared to order her to break her daughter's engagement with Draco just because he was a magical being. Like she was not one herself. When they had entered the conference room arguing as usual, Selenity had presumed to give her a smug look before turning to the arguing pair expectantly. She had even gone as far as to question their relationship. Sarei could feel the stirrings of trouble and her senses told her that a war was near. And everything pointed to the destruction of the Silver Millennium. Sarei was also very much aware of the hostile vibes Serenity was ending her intended. It made her smile to see the normally serene princess upset and having violent feelings to the ignoramus that her mother had betrothed her to.

Sodei was also aware of the negative vibes and not at all surprised by Selenity's ignorance of them. She had always known that Selenity was too one tracked for her own good. Sure keeping an eye on the goal and doing all to achieve it was okay but to do so as obsessively as she was doing was unhealthy and dangerous. She could sense the coming deaths and her heart cried out in sorrow for the poor souls who would die in the battle that was to come. Her role as Shinimegami prevented her from telling all what would happen. She knew that her nephew Kuroi had trained the princess in the forbidden arts as well as fighting and she knew that they loved each other. She would give anything to see her two nephews happy. They were such good boys. 

(Now for another long description.) They were all in a very elegant dining done in soft pastel colours of white, lilac and green. There was a huge chandelier hanging over the center of the table and it held hundreds of candles that gave off a soft romantic light that flattered all present.( you know how they say ugly people can look good under candle light or moonlight. well think of what it does for all the gorgeous people) The table was very long and accommodated everyone present with empty seats left over. 

Seating arrangements were artfully made so that Selenity could have all the undesirables as far away from her as possible without seeming rude, meaning that the Kaseijin royal family was at the very end of the group as well as Queen Sodei and her daughter Seitoda were before them. Selenity had also made sure that Keseimi was a s far from Endymion as possible so that the promiscuous princess would not flirt with him. Beryl had the pleasure of being seated on the opposite side of the table from her prince next to Serenity. (talk about being surrounded by enemies. Poor girl must feel boxed in) Luna and Artemis were still not present, a little fact that Selenity had made up some story on about them being busy.

The end of the main course had finally arrived and everyone was able to speak freely. People spoke to those on either side of them and those seated opposite them. As was the case with Serenity.

"Well Serenity-hime, may I call you Serenity, you are more beautiful than I imagined." began Endymion.

'That's because you probably imagined a hag, you pretentious ass.' 

"I am very pleased and lucky to be marrying a tenshi like you," he continued, laying it on real thick.

'More for the power you would gain than how good I'd look standing next to you.'

"I would be very grateful if you would accompany me on a walk through the garden later so that I may see your beauty in the silver glow of the moon.' he said, confident in his charm.

The princess was as submissive as he had gathered from what her mother had said and was well behaved. She was the perfect queen for him and as soon as he rid himself of Beryl and took her place, he would have Serenity by his side. Then he would be unstoppable. 

'So you can force your ill-mannered self upon me? Never.'

"I'm a little tired from the days activities and would prefer to go straight to bed when dinner is over." Serenity said softly.

'I wouldn't mind taking you to bed.' Endymion thought lecherously.

"Tomorrow maybe?" he persisted.

"Yes, your highness." she agreed while trying to think up an excuse to cancel the walk when tomorrow came.

"Serenity-hime, Tsuki is a beautiful place but Chikyuu is more beautiful. Why have you not come down for a visit?" Beryl asked while her eyes gleamed with malice. She did not like this girl that radiated purity like a beacon in the dark. She was too sweet, too innocent, too pure for her liking and she seemed too submissive. Perfect for their plot.

"I never wanted to." Serenity said softly with a hint of defiance. 

She had spoken the truth. Whenever her mother had brought up the prospect of her going to Chikyuu for a visit, she had thrown tantrums and cried and lied to stay on Tsuki. She had never desired to leave her home because she knew on Chikyuu that her freedom would be more limited than on Tsuki. 

'The princess has a backbone, if not much of one.' Endymion thought with a smirk. He was not only taken with her but with the rest of her Senshi. He considered it a challenge to try and bed them all before he married her and decided that Reika, the betrothed one, would be the hardest. She appeared to be enamoured with her betrothed, something that was rarely seen. The easiest appeared to be Keseimi and he would go after her the next day before his betrothal was announced at the ball. He planned to have a very full calendar before he married. Especially if Queen Selenity was as willing as he imagined from the look she was giving him.

"Serenity," Selenity hissed warningly.

"Yes **mother**," Serenity responded, looking up to glare at her mother. Keeping up pretenses was hard work and Endymion and his bitch Beryl were not helping. This began a glaring match between the two that two malicious being took an unholy delight in.

Meanwhile...

Reika and Draco were having an interesting conversation with Seido about her good little nephews. the stories she was telling would have had the topics of interest blushing in embarrassment.

"I can't believe the braided baka did that!" Draco exclaimed as he collected dirt on the bane of his existence. Things were looking up for him.

"Yes, he did and Kuroi was so upset that he almost cried. In fact only one tear escaped. Then he got even." Seido said with a small smile on her lips.

Seitoda looked at her mother adoringly as she heard tales of her favourite cousins that she had already heard. She loved them to pieces because they always made her smile, were kind to her but not condescending and they helped her with her lessons. As the Bringer of Silence, she held a lot of power and many others feared and mocked her but not Serenity. She was very nice to her and behaved as her cousins did when they were alone. She was happy that her cousin Kuroi got along with her. He did not get along with a lot of people most noticeably females and if Serenity was his friend then she was special.

"So you have an andeddo and a kagemusha as nephews. How exactly did your brother manage that?" Sarei asked.

"You know Shinigami. He's always been a ladies man and getting the queens into his bed had been no difficult task for him. Now getting them out, that was a different story. No matter what he did, they would not leave. they had even decided to share him. The only reason that they're not around now is because they had died when giving birth to his sons. They were born on the same day at the same time. Poor Shini, he was heartbroken but he wouldn't let it show. He had grown to love those two during their lives together." Seido said, telling the tale of her brother's two loves and how his sons had come to be.

Serenity, although she was no where near them, heard everything that was said, a skill she had gotten from her father which had been magnified by the blood Kuroi had given her, although she did not know that. She was surprised to hear that and her sympathy went out to her friend and his brother. it was no wonder he was the way he is. She was happy though that he had turned out good. His mother's kind might have corrupted him into being a heartless killer had he been openly exposed to them.

Feeling the exhaustion from her days activities catching up with her, Serenity broke eye contact with her mother. There was no way she was staying here with her mother acting like a slut and everyone fawning over Endymion. Signaling to Reika, she excused her self and got up before her mother could object. She knew that there would be hell to pay when her mother got her alone tomorrow and was determined for that not to happen.

'_That wasn't very nice, little one. What would you have done had she restrained you with the Ginzuishou?_' Kuroi asked her as she walked out of the room.

'_Taken control of it._' she replied smugly. '_The whore has no idea how much my control has grown. It surpasses hers now and continues to grow. The Ginzuishou is more mine than it has ever been hers. Grandmother Selene would be proud as would our ancestor Cosmos_.'

'_How can you be sure of that? You've never met them_.' he asked, curious as to her certainty.

'_I feel it in my bones. It is a part of me now. The Ginzuishou is mine to command however I please just as it was for them_.' she answered.

'_My mother was not a monster you know. She was kind and only after she died did vampyres become what they are now. She kept the balance and her death destroyed that balance and when I claimed my title the balance was restored. Demo, the damage was done to our reputations and very few believe that we are good_.' Kuroi said out of the blue. (remember the link people)

'_I never said that._' Serenity defended.

'_But you thought it_.' 

'_True and I'm sorry if I offended you. I did not know._' Serenity replied not bothering to lie. 

'_You were forgiven soon after you thought it. I could never stay angry with you, cara_.' Kuroi spoke tenderly before leaving. '_I'll let you sleep now. Our fight tired you out more than I realized_.'

'_Whatever. I'm going to bed and hopefully when I awake some mysterious person would have assassinated either the whore or the kusotarre._' Serenity said in parting. Kuroi response to that was to chuckle in that sexy tone of his that practically caused Serenity to melt on the spot.

"Hey Serenity! Wait up." Reika called out, trying to stop her friend who was moving swiftly ahead of her. 

Serenity stopped walking when she heard her friend call out. She turned to face her and smiled. When Reika caught up with her she hugged her and said,

"I heard you guys discussing my sensei and his brother. Draco must be ecstatic with info he now has in his possession." Serenity said with a slight smirk.

"You heard us!" Reika exclaimed in astonishment. 

"Yeah, that's what I just said." Serenity retorted.

"Demo, how could you have? We were all the way at the end."

"I don't know, it's just a skill I learnt. Kuroi said it was natural in me and it's probably been inherited. Just don't tell anyone, okay. Only Kuroi knows other than you." Serenity informed her with a shrug.

"Okay." Reika agreed. She had heard the story of Serenity's parents and knew that many of Serenity's other skills came from his side of the family.

"You have to go back you know. I can continue on by myself. Tomorrow we have to prepare for the ball and then we will have the time to observe those bastards." Serenity said before moving off. "See you tomorrow, my friend."

"Sayoonara, Sere-chan." Reika said before turning back in the direction from which she had come. Draco was waiting for her a few meters down so they could have a nice walk around the garden.

I'm through at last. Wow. Another long one and I've yet to see the next day. With some skill, I think I can do the next three days in two chapters. Now I know that I've been mentioning Serenity's father a lot but who and what he was exactly will not be said. Truth be told, I'm not even sure yet. If you want to know, then request a sequel. If I do a sequel, all questions will be answered there. And be kind, help out a poor author such as myself. Send me ideas for her father. I can't be expected to do all the hard work! But I just might if you guys stay silent and then you'd get upset with lil' ole me if it's not good enough.

And remember. Less then ten reviews = no more story. That stands for every single chapter I have the fortune to post. And the only way to get a sequel is to ask for one. That's all for now. Some questions will be answered in the next chapter if I get sufficient reviews. Okay, readers? Become reviewers and your want of more will be satisfied. Have a nice weekend!!

Ja ne.


	6. Chapter Five

Notice to all: This may be my last chapter for three weeks. If I get enough reviews, more than the reviews for my other fic, I will continue. I can only work on one fic during that period due to exams so please be very supportive and vote for the fic you want to be worked on during my exams. Thanks for the reviews in advance as well as what I have received so far.

White Ivy, you still haven't removed the block on anonymous reviews but no matter. I like Hide Me (sorry if the title's wrong). Was Duo drunk when he did his little escapade in the bedroom? He seems so unaware. Good job and I hope the next chapter gets out soon. I'd give you some critics but I can't remember if you made any booboos at the moment. I also wanna say thank you for reviewing my fics. (note, the **plural** form people)

Ice Blue Eyes, thanks for the reviews. You're such a perfect reader. You read **and** review. Plus you've been reviewing each chapter I've sent out for this fic. *sniff* I luv ya girl!! (notice it's luv not love)

Here's something else just for Nikki Kou (I've no idea how she put her pen name). She's a great writer and has this really cool fic working on right now. Strictly Sailor Moon. A Seiya and Usagi coupling that takes place in Crystal Tokyo. (The) Chibi Chibi Affair. If you love romance and controversy, you'll love this. Unfortunately, we're in the same class so she won't be posting chapters either, but she has up to chapter four posted. Try it, you might like it.

Now to end the blabbing.

_An Unlikely Bond_

_by:Lilaclight_

_**Chapter Five**_

_Chikyuu..._

"Have you found it yet?" Kage shouted to Triton.

Receiving no response he took the chance to glance at the warlock. His long bang was blocking his right eye from view and the warlock's piercing green eyes were busily roaming the pages of a large leather bound book at an inhuman pace. Letting out sigh, Kage returned his attention to the problem at hand. 

A small band of give or take fifteen youmas had ambushed them in the forest. From the moment they had arrived on the damn wakusei (planet), youmas had been attacking them as they traveled through the rural districts. The youmas were stronger than those they had encountered previously and they all seemed to have a thing for blasting at his braid. Using the scythe that his father had given him for his entry into manhood, Kage fought the youmas with a skill that could only be beaten by his brother's. The shining metal blade sliced through the youmas at lightning and left them curled up in pain on the ground. Unfortunately, more seemed to be appearing.

Kage wiped away the sweat on his brow and prayed that his companion would find a suitable spell soon, he did not know how much longer he could stand this in his mortal form and fighting in his ultimate and natural form was forbidden for now.

Triton growled in frustration. His magic book, a book that had been passed down through his family for generations, and contained all the spells created and learnt by his ancestors. The book looked like it was nothing special. His family had believed in the obscure and subtlety. Who would try to get their hands on that old book? It looked worthless. Many trying to steal it had bypassed it for the more flashier book of spells that was used by apprentices.

But that was not important. For the first time in his memory, the book had nothing to help him. Not one spell. It was time for the creativity his family was said to have to be unleashed. Straightening his figure, he stood there proud and tall in his dark, green warlock robe, a monk like outfit that had a hood. Mind racing, he placed the book in a subspace pocket, really useful things that could hold any number and size of things in them. 

"Kage, move back." he commanded his chestnut haired, cobalt-blue eyed companion. "You may want to leave for this spell. I'm not sure how it will affect you but it won't be good."

Kage glanced at the taller man and nodded in agreement. He would leave but only when he saw it fit. Understanding this, Triton moved to the most strategic position in the clearing that allowed him to face all the youmas. He then began to chant in an ancient language the words needed to create the spell and release the energy. Raising his hands to the heavens, he implored the power of Diana to aid him. The chant began to rise and fall in a hypnotic rhythm that had the youmas entranced. To say that Kage was amazed would be an understatement. One moment he was battling the beasts and the next they had stopped fighting only to go into a trance.

Kage felt the pull of the spell on his psyche and he knew then that he would have to get away. He looked at Triton and was surprised at the sight. Triton was glowing a pale silver glow that was increasing in brightness with each passing second. In the palms of his hands were a ball of light each that grew as the brightness increased. He could sense the purity of power of the light and knew that if he did not get his butt moving, he would be toast. 

Morphing into his true form, his eyes turned to captivating shade violet and he had no pupils. His hair lengthened and turned black. It was left to flow unrestrained by a braid behind him, creating an illusion of a deep dark slash in reality that sucked in all light. His skin took on a shadowed tone and his features lost the baby fat and became more mature and defined. As for his build, his muscle tone had improved and he was looking better than ever. Broad shoulders tapered down to slim hips and a tight ass that was made to be drooled over.

He was wearing a long dark over coat that covered his black body plating and black boots . He had his scythe strapped onto his back and the blade was retracted, giving it the look of a mere staff. His tight leather pants were as comfortable as silk due to their magical qualities. What stood in the place of the mortal form was a veritable god.

Once the morphing was done, Kage moved away from the warlock as swiftly as he could. He knew that the forest could not protect him from the light and even though he was the most powerful kagemusha alive, the light would still do him some bodily harm. What he needed was shadow. Moving at an unbelievable speed through the forest, Kage finally found what he was looking for. A huge tree with dark a trunk and branches that (think of Sleepy Hallow with Johnny Depp for those of you who saw that movie) looked menacing. It's roots were numerous and large and created a space between them that lead underground to the start of its magnificent and impressive root system.

Becoming a shadow, Kage slipped between the roots and entered the cool darkness. He then began to spread his power throughout, his hair growing even longer and creating a barrier of darkness. Soon he was ensconced in the protective darkness and not a moment too soon. 

Triton had felt the rush of power flowing freely through his veins, encompassing his entire being. He directed the power to his hands and continued his chanting. He felt when Kage's presence darkened, indicating that he had taken on his kagemusha form. He also felt when he fled and a small smile was allowed to grace his features before he returned his attention to the youmas. Opening his eyes which he had no memory of closing, he gazed emotionlessly at the youmas before him. They stood immobile, ensnared in his enchantment. They had been so easily hypnotized. a sign that they were a weaker form of demons. A youma would never be a match for a bakemono.

When Triton knew that the energy had reached its peak, he stopped chanting and a stifling silence filled the clearing. The youmas slowly regained their awareness and moved to attack him. Their inhuman roars of rage rang through the clearing, banishing the silence. Now was the time for him to strike.

Letting out a shout, Triton pushed his hands forward and let the beams of pure energy burst forth. They moved swiftly past the youmas, destroying all of them and move outwards through the forest itself. The beams grew in size until they became a huge wave of light traveling outwards from the clearing, purifying a large parameter of youmas who had been passing through on their way to attack him. The flash managed to reach the villages on the outskirts of the forest and purified the residents and destroyed all the attacking youmas. Triton squinted at the disappearing youmas as they were engulfed by the light. He released all the energy and stood there stunned at the power. He had achieved that with his spell. 

'I hope nobody got hurt.' was his last thought before he fell to the ground unconscious.

_Tsuki..._

Reika strolled idly down the corridor looking out for the turn off to the corridor that lead to Serenity's chambers. She had just been in Keseimi's room with the other Senshi and was sickened by what she had heard. How she had never noticed the extent of their envy and viciousness she could not understand. Sure, they were a little mean and condescending and a bit envious but with the arrival of Endymion it had raised to a whole new level. Luckily, she had managed to leave unnoticed.

It was what would be considered late morning on a planet so she was sure that Serenity was just waking up. It was a habit that everyone who was close to her detested. Queen Selenity had made many attempts to get her to stop but all had failed. The Senshi had been given the duty to awaken her years ago but they had all given up because there was no way for them to enter her rooms. They had been successfully locked out, so successful that Ameisu, the genius of the group had never even come close to getting them in. Now Reika suspected that Serenity had not been in bed but had been training, just like she had probably been doing earlier, when everyone thought she was fast asleep. 

Too bad the ungrateful bitches did not truly realize the treasure that they had in the princess. Remembering her words, she came to the conclusion that any one of them, if not all, could be the one who was reporting all their activities together to Queen Selenity.

'Fucking, ass-kissing whores,' Reika thought angrily as she thought back to what had occurred just minutes ago.

*~* Flashback *~*

"How is it that the klutzy bitch gets such a bishounen for a fiancé and we get no one? We're the ones who should be getting all the looks of adoration not that lazy wimp." growled Keseimi from her sprawled position on the big soft bed. She and the others were all in their nightgowns except for Reika.

"I agree but look at who her mother is. Who would dare go against Queen Selenity? She's **the** most powerful being in our solar system, our galaxy even. She is graceful, beautiful and has complete control over the Ginzuishou but Serenity, she shames everything that her mother stands for." Ameisu stated from her seat on the chair near the bed. She was using her mini-computer to create a model of the new security system that her Queen had requested.

"It's still not fair!!" shouted Keseimi only to be smacked by Kuseimo ,who was also on the bed with her only seated, and was glaring at her angrily.

"Shhh. Do you want the guards to come rushing in here?" she snarled, practically shooting sparks with her gaze.

"Gomen. I didn't remember them." Keseimi apologised not at all sounding the least bit apologetic.

"It doesn't matter anyway." Ameisu began as she closed her computer which had already been shut down. "The marriage is only to create a solid alliance between Chikyuu and Tsuki. For all we know, Prince Endymion may not want to marry Serenity." 

Keseimi's eyes lit up at this revelation. "If that's the case then he's free game." she shrieked happily.

"Keseimi!! Compose yourself!!" snapped Reika. She was getting angrier by the sentence.

"Aawww, Reika. You always ruin my fun," whined Keseimi.

"I don't blame her. Fun for you equals disaster for many. You're so fucking careless that putting you in a room full of flowers and you'd find a way to cause a catastrophe." Kuseimo teased cruelly. "You're as weak as that 'ooh so innocent' weakling that we have to protect."

"At least I'm not a washed out old tomboy that no guy finds attractive." she retorted in sickeningly sweet tones.

"You fucking whore!!! I have morals unlike **some** people who sleep with just about every guy they meet." growled Kuseimo. She was beginning to think that it would take a chastity belt to stop her. 9you know, like the one in Robin Hood-Men in Tights. Didn't you guys just love that movie? It's totally hilarious)

"Why you heinous bitch (thank '10 Things I Hate About You' for this little phrase. Scene around the beginning with the counselor)-" began Keseimi only to be interrupted by an irate Ameisu.

"Would you two cut it OUT!!!!!!" 

Everyone was silent as they hardly ever saw Ameisu behaving so violently. They stared at her disbelievingly, a few jaws open in shock. A curious fly even went into one of those opened mouths and the owner promptly began to choke. Reika moved to pound on Keseimi's back to clear her wind pipe. Ameisu and Kuseimo looked on in blatant amusement as their comrade was doubled over in an attempt to dispel the intruder from her throat. There was no sympathy in them for her. If she died, she would simply be reborn and reclaim her post as soon as she was able to.

"Now onto a more crucial topic. What are we going to wear to the ball?" 

*~* End of Flashback *~*

After that Keseimi had began to chatter about how sexy her outfit would be so that she could gain Endymion's attention. That had begun another session of 'insulting our princess' which had in turn prompted Reika to leave. 

Reika treaded softly down the hall and found the turnoff that she was looking for a few feet ahead of her. Before it on the opposite side was another turnoff that lead to some of the old unused guest chambers. A flash of movement out of the corner of her eye brought her to the alert. Unsure of the identity or cause of the movement, she moved as stealthily towards the corridor as her ankle length red sundress and electric blue high-heeled sandals would allow. 

Seeing two shadows turn a corner spurned her to speed up in hopes of catching them. Her knowledge of the present danger had her paranoid and her task until the regrouping was uppermost in her mind at the moment. She had to know what was going on ahead of her. Turning the corner just seconds after those before her, she was surprised to see not a single sign of anyone having been there. She traversed further down the corridor but concluded, on her inability to discover anyone, that she must have been imagining things. It did not matter that she could sense the negative energy flowing through. Everywhere the entourage from Chikyuu passed now had the negative energy that stifled both her and her koi. She loathed going anywhere near the wing reserved for them.

On her passage back, she was walking past a closed room when she heard voices coming from the room. She tiptoed to the door which was on her left and pressed her ear to the wood. Voices vibrated faintly through he wooden barrier and she had to strain to hear exactly what was being said. As she continued to listen, recognition of the voices sent shock through her system. It was Endymion and two of his generals, Jadeite and Zoisite and they were discussing some attack on their forces back on Chikyuu and its affects on their plans.

A smug smirk of victory crossed her face as she settled more snugly against the door to hear what other little tidbits that might be sent her way. 

_Serenity's Chambers..._

Draco stood outside Serenity's room and worried about Reika. She should have arrived there before him. Another cause for concern was the annoying fact that he could not enter the room and Serenity's aura was absent.

'Where are those two?' he puzzled as he paced before the great doors. Passing servants gave him a wide berth when they saw the ferocious scowl on his face.

Serenity moved through he dark passage way confidently, not at all scared. She had been using the secret passage that led from her room to the gardens since she was four. She had discovered it by accident and had since gathered that no one but her knew of its existence. She knew that it had been present for years because her room had once belonged to her ancestor Selene, most likely an escape route in the case of an attack.

She stopped in front of the wall and felt the surface for the mechanism that triggered its lock. Upon finding it, Serenity twisted the piece of metal and pushed it hard until it was embedded into the wall. Suddenly there was light streaming into the passageway from the hole before her leading into her room. She stepped through and the wall slid close behind her a few seconds later. 

She moved swiftly away from the wall to the large walk-in closet besides it. (think along the lines of Cher's closet in clueless) She changed from her black training tank top and leggings to a demure silver nightgown in record time. She did have appearances to upkeep. Shoving the discarded clothes at the back of her closet behind a bunch of undesirables. Outfits that were last season.

Serenity could hear the pacing outside her door but chose to ignore it as she prepared herself for bed. Once she was comfortably ensconced under the covers, she released the barrier that prevented others from entering her room without her permission and closed her eyes to begin the pretense.

Draco sensed when Serenity re-entered her room but she was alone. Reika was still missing. With the hope that Serenity knew of her friend's whereabouts, he listened to the movements inside the room and awaited for the sound of someone going to open the door. Alas, it never came. Instead, he heard silence after several minutes of movement. He deepened his frown and walked up to the door. One push was all it took to open it, surprising him immensely. Talk about unexpected.

Looking around him, he made sure that no one was watching. It would be scandalous if anyone were to report him entering the princess' room with no chaperone, especially as he was betrothed to one of her best friends and her mother strongly disliked him. It could cost him his head. He let loose a shiver at the thought of being headless.

'For a peace loving Queen, she sure is a sadistic bitch,' he thought to himself. 'Serenity must be gifted to be dealing with her daily and not try to kill her.'

Draco strode into the room and closed the doors behind him. There he saw Serenity looking for all the universe as if she were in a deep sleep. Well, he knew better and was not in the least bit fooled. He moved as quietly as a cautious elephant and was soon standing over the sleeping princess. An evil grin crossed his features and disappeared just as suddenly as it had appeared. 

He looked towards the jug of water besides the empty basin on the small table at the foot of the bed and then looked back at Serenity. A plan formed in his head and he had the perfect way to get back at her for the wait. He just had to be careful that Kuroi found out. That vampyre was too powerful for one of his breed. Being a demi-god had its perks, that was for sure.

Serenity could feel the presence standing over her and was wondering why it was not trying to wake her up. She took a discreet sniff and the scent that assailed her senses belonged to none other than Draco. 

'What is he up to?' she pondered as she felt his presence move from directly over her head to a lower spot.

Puzzling over his actions, the thought that he may have a trick up his sleeve as well as what he was likely to find at the base of her bed had her opening her eyes sooner than intended. The sight that greeted her was Draco poised gracefully, just about to throw the jug of water in her face. Reacting instinctively, she used her feet to kick him back, sending the poor ryuu flying backwards into the wall. The water from the jug ended up on him instead.

"What in Kami's name was that for!!!" Draco said between clenched teeth. He was trying to control the urge to strangle her and was currently succeeding.

"Ooops," Serenity said with a huge grin spreading across her face.

"That's all you have to say!" Draco raised his voice. "You petty bitch, I'll get you for this."

"Who're you calling a bitch, reject." Serenity shot back as she sent a punch his way. 

Draco ducked too late and the blow glanced off him but it was sure to leave a mark. He let out a loud growl and rushed to attack her. Their childish antics were brought to a screeching stop, that resulted in a heap on the floor, by Reika's entrance.

"You guys would not believe what I just found out!!" she exclaimed as she burst into the room, her normally pale cheeks flushed.

Okay peeps, that's all for now. I'm tired still. Sorry it's a day late but I needed a rest. If the rest of the day is desired to be posted quickly, then vote for this fic as the one that should be continued. Remember to review my people and to exercise. 

I also figured out who I want her father to be. So can any of you guess? The one who guesses right gets a chapter dedicated to him/her. Also, if the rest of you want to know who her father is and how he came to be her daddy dearest, ask for a sequel. 

Since my eyes can seem to stay open for this, I'm leaving now. Good night and horrendous nightmares.

Ja ne.


	7. Chapter Six A

Hello my dear, sweet readers/reviewers. I've finally gotten the energy and inspiration for another instalment of **An Unlikely Bond**. This chapter should be sufficiently long to curb your appetites while I type up the next few chapters. This way I can dictate my updating by the number of reviews I receive for each chapter. Since I plan on typing up the next chapter soon after this one if inspiration allows, I only have one thing to say before I begin**:**

Six reviews and more will give you the next chapter faster.

_An Unlikely Bond_

_by: Lilaclight_

_**Chapter Six**_

_On Tsuki..._

Endymion prowled through the hallways, taking in the layout of the palace and thinking of his wife-to-be. She bore a stricking resemblance to her mother, almost proving the old saying that the apple never fell far from the tree. The one defining difference between the two was that one had had countless lovers while the other had had none; or so he hoped.

Coming upon a huge wooden double door (does anyone know the proper name for those doors?) that was made out of a dark wood and had silver vines running along it with a carving of a griffin, half of it to each side, he pushed it open. Entering with no thought of his safety, he saw that he had found the library. Bookshelves reached the ceiling and were packed with books from top to bottom. In the center of the room were three tables, each holding two chairs and luckily for him, he was not the only one present.

Ameisu had left the rest of the Senshi soon after Reika. Their immaturity had always sickened her and she was not one to remain in the vicinity of nuisances unless ordered to, as was the case with her 'beloved' princess. She was flipping through a book on Tsuki's origins and contemplating if reading it was worth her while when the sound of the entrance door being opened gained her attention.

Not bothering to turn, Ameisu was certain in the knowledge that whoever it was would approach her if they were of some importance or had summons for her. If not, then she would ignore them and continue her musings. Mind made up, she waited for the person to approach. A shadow was cast over the table as the person drew nearer and she was able to make out a few distinguishing features which were masculine.

Endymion could not have been more pleased than if he had planned it himself. Cautious and wary, he had originally thought to seduce her last, keeping in mind that she was a genius and was supposed to be the most loyal of the Senshi. That was instead turning out to be that hothead Reika. The one with the uncontrollable temper. 

Accepting his delightful gift from fate, he slowly walked over to Ameisu with a rakish grin on his face. He was aware that she had heard him come in and smiled inwardly at her strategy.

'_So the little minx won't turn around. We'll see what I have to say about that._' he thought mischievously.

"Good tidings to you, fair princess. May I join you?" he greeted softly.

"Good tidings to you too, Prince Endymion. Ofcourse you may. I'm afraid your betrothed is still abed, though." Ameisu replied in dulcet tones.

"Dreaming of our union I pray, but I did not come here to speak of her. I'm more interestd in what ** you** have to say. From what I could see of you last night, you seem to be intelligent as well as beautiful. A very rare combination." Endymion flirted while gazing into her eyes soulfully as he sat across from her.

Ameisu's eyes widened in surprise. Her mind raced through the possibilities that his flirting presented. He seemed so ernest in his perusal of her that she felt her body stir in a familiar way.

'_The prince is showing me interest. What kind of husband will he make Serenity if he dares to shows another amorous attention so early? Mayhaps I can get him to marry me instead, ruin his engagement and seduce him. He would make a fine husband. I can always have him assassinated if he displeases me._' mused Ameisu.

Endymion smiled that enigmatic smile of his and crowed inwardly at his victory. He could sense her catapaulting in his favour and decided to speed things up a bit, all the while marvelling at how easy it was going to be to get her. Much easier than he had originally predicted.

"Why, your highness, thank you. Not many see the virtue which I hold as openmindedly as you do." Ameisu responded coquetishly, her eyeslids coyly lowered and her gaze in the vicinity of his chest.

"I speak only the truth. Your beauty is captivating. Have you any beaus on Mercury anxiously awaiting your return?" asked Endymion.

"None that are of importance. My father is considering an arranged marriage from a neighbouring galaxy but my mother and I are reluctant to follow through with the idea. I couldn't bear to marry a man that Id never met before the wedding day. It's unnatural." Ameisu proclaimed with a delicate shudder.

"Is that what you truly think of my upcoming nuptials?" Endymion queried softly.

"Oh, no! You have a week to get to know Serenity and the other princesses and I can vouch for her personality. You are an unknown element but Queen Selenity would not give you her daughter's hand in marriage if you were evil. I am sure of that." Ameisu said in an attempt to placate the disappointed prince.

"Such faith in your queen." mumbled Endymion as he stood and moved to her left side. 

"Do you really think that she is so formidable or is that what you've been taught to think?" he whispered, his breath tickling her ear lobe.

Ameisu's breath caught in her throat as sensations coursed through her body. His breath on her ear had started a chain reaction that could only be sated one way. She had learned that two years ago when she had been left alone in the palace for a few days.

Endymion sensed the change in her and heard the quickening of her breath. He placed a hand along each arm and trailed his fingers up and down them. Her arousal became more apparent whe her hardened nipples protruded through the fine material of her morning gown.

Eyes darkened with lust, Ameisu stood and turned into Endymion's arms. The movement caused the thin material of her gown to rasped against her nipples and a low moan was elicited from her parted lips. A heavy heat gathered in her lower abdomen and a wet ache began to grow between her legs.

Endymion lowered his head and captured her lips in a heated kiss. His tongued gained entrance and an sensual dance was performed with hers as a willing partner. One of his hands travelled downward to cup a breast while the other travelled up to her neck. 

Ameisu was barraged with pleasure as he kneaded and pinched her breasts and deepened the kiss. Her hands gripped his shoulders before they began to massage them. The barrier of clothing annoyed her and she moved to tear off his. Endymion realised her intentions and stopped her before his attire was destroyed. Breaking the kiss, he moved back a few inches and started to undress. Ameisu looked on with a slightly dazed expression before she copied his actions and undressed with haste.

Once the clothing was gone the two came together in a flurry and Endymion forced Ameisu onto the table. Her body gleamed with sweat and her breasts jutted proudly in his direction, their huge areoles and nipples enticing him. His hand went to the core of her desire and he pushed a finger upward. He raised a brow when he found no hymen to block his passage deeper. The flustered princess never noticed the pause as she buckled against his hand and reached to draw his head down to her eager breasts.

'_No shy virgin will I bed. No wonder she was so easy. One down and three more to go._'

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

_Meanwhile..._

Serenity ran Reika's words through her head, not believing their luck. Two of the generals who had arrived with her fucked up fiancé had left to go back to Chikyuu to check out and eliminate a threat. She just prayed that Du...Kage and Triton were strong enough to defeat the two. 

What little she had seen of Jadeite and Zoisite had sickened her. There was an inbred cruelty in them that was easy to discern if one truly looked. Kunzite seemed to be more of a gentleman and a natural leader while Nephrite was cool and distant but corteous all the same. They were powerful, possibly more so than Jadeite and Zoisite but at least they were not sadistic bastards.

Draco was also thinking of the news that Reika had just told them. With two generals soon to be out of their way and less energy being stolen to summon Metalia, the battle had become a little easier, a lot of stress on the little. There was now a better chance of survival but only if Beryl did not suddenly get paranoid and launch her attack early. Still, he would bring up the suggestion to prepare for an early attack when they were all together on the morrow.

"I know that we're all hoping that Kage and Triton can take care of Jadeite and Zoisite. That leaves us with Endymion, Beryl and the other two generals." began Reika. " I just hope that whatever Kuroi's task has been successful"

"He's the best I know. He'll do what is needed and succeed." Serenity declared confidently.

At her words Reika and Draco exchanged looks, their thoughts mirroring each other. '_And she thinks she's not in love_.'

The two young women were lounging on Serenity's bed while Draco had taken a chair and sat directly across from them. He had an excellent view of the door so that he could tell if anyone dared to invade their temporary sanctuary and who it was.

"Kuroi is reliable and so is Kage when he puts his mind to it. Otherwise I would have killed the braided baka by now. He's not yet an immortal, neither of them are. Something to do with age, behaviour and ceremony." inserted Draco.

Serenity looked at him queerly for a few seconds. 

"Are you a brainiac like Ameisu or do you just happen to know so much about everything?" 

From the short time she had known the Ryuuou(Dragon King) she had noticed that he was able to answer whatever questions put to him no matter what the topic. At the pre-dinner gathering, the snobs present had tried to show his ignorance by asking questions about the going on between the planets and technological advancements. He proved to know things that they were unaware of. That resulted in a good laugh for her and a nice put down for the fucking ass-kissers she despised.

With a light red stain on his cheeks, Draco looked straight into her eyes and answered without flinching, "I am a scholar and I have many friends in high places as well as low. Knowledge has always proved to be handy in all situations and I like to be prepared."

"Touché." Serenity smirked approvingly. " Not many can stare me straight in the eye for as long as you have. I never quite figured out why."

"How long has Kuroi lasted?" queried Draco.

"Longer." whispered Serenity as she remembered all the times he had gazed into her eyes and the familiar emotion of longing overtook her.

A moment of silence was created as Reika loathed to interrupt her friend's reverie and Draco was studying her reaction. It was as they thought; she was in love with him. All that was missing was admitting their love to each other. Then the rare bond would form and the two could be assured of happiness inspite of death. He sensed the potential in them.

"Um...Serenity, we should leave you to dress now. You have a meeting with your mother and have to meet with the prince to sign the marriage contract." Reika reminded gently.

"Onna, let's just leave. When she comes out of her trance she can do whatever it is that you females do to ready yourselves before meeting company," growled Draco before grabbing his mate and pulling her out. He had a few questions for her.

%%%%%%%%%%****************************************************%%%%%%%%%%

_Somewhere in the Palace..._

Artemis and Luna wondered through the halls trying to find their way back to their rooms. They had finally managed to escape from Endymion's room but not before the dinner had passed. They hoped that it was not too late to warn their Queen of Endymion's dastardly intentions.

Silence reigned between the two as they were deep in thought over what they had heard. Luna was indignant that the slimy bastard who dared to offer for her darling princess was cheating on her with his chief advisor Beryl. And they were not even married as yet!! How she would like to claw his eyes out and feed them to the venyion but his eyes were too disgusting for the carnivorous birds. She only prayed to the megami Selene that Queen Selenity would not let her ambitions blind her to the treachery that Endymion and his entourage represented.

Artemis was worried about everything. He sensed that what they had witnessed was only the tip of the iceburge. Serenity was right not to desire the union that her mother had planned out but Queen Selenity was to immersed in her own glory or in cruder words, her head was stuck up her ass somewhere in the vicinity of her stomach. He wanted to speak to his princess but first they had to go to the Queen and tell her all that they had heard. If she refused to believe them, and he had a feeling that she would, then they would tell their oujo-sama and try to get her out of the upcoming marriage.

Arriving at their rooms, the two cats looked around for observers. Seeing none, the two transformed into their humanoid bodies and entered the rooms as quickly as possible. An annoying feature of their shift was that when they became humanoid, they were naked as a new born babe.

Grabbing whatever garments that were within reach, the two hastily dressed and practically ran out of their rooms. They were on a mission to find their Queen and tell her all that they knew about the danger in their midsts.

3########################~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~###################3

_On Chikyuu..._

"What think yea of the happenings here?" asked Jadeite.

He and Zoisite had arrived on Chikyuu via one of Beryl's portals. The damage they surveyed was the destruction of the youma that were on the outermost rims of the blast. All the others had been consumed and vaporized by the light. Not a speck of dust remained to give testimony of them having been there. Everything else, the animals , trees and chikyuu-jins, had been untouched by the havoc.

"A mage or a warlock; most likely the later. Warlocks are by far the stronger of the two and the amount of damage done to our forces was caused by a rather powerful one." Zoisite mused.

"I wonder if it was a male or a female? Then the witch will have to watch out." he continued with a malicious smirk.

"Stop thinking with your rod and get that brain into gear," commanded Jadeite. " We've been ordered to find the one who caused the damage and annihilate them. Beryl-sama is not pleased by this event at all. It has set us back in the summoning of Metalia-sama."

"So? As long as my beautiful face isn't marred I'm all thumbs up for this hunt. A warlock this powerful is not to be triffled with." muttered Zoisite.

Jadeite narrowed his eyes at his muttering companion. 

"How is it that you're so sure that the one to inflict this damage was a male?" he queried, sweeping his arm outward to encompass and indicate all the damage.

"Call it a sixth sense," came the mysterious response accompanied with a cheeky wink.

"You would know you fucking fag." snorted Jadeite in disgust.

"Hey!" began Zoisite defensively. "How many times must I tell you, I'm** bi**sexual not **homo**sexual!!!"

"**Oh damare temae ecchi kusotarre**!!!!!" 

(Oh shut up you (rude form), perverted bastard!)

"Well Triton my man, that was fantastic. Always knew you had it in you." Kage complimented the tired warlock with a hard slap on the back.

"Kage, be quiet. I need to recuperate." Triton softly stated.

"Gomen, Tri. I'll let you rest. Besides, that buxom barmaid seems generous enough to bestow her delightful company on a needy man such as myself. She was eying and smiling at me plenty." Kage said thoughtfully while slowly rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

Looking down at his friend who was lying pale faced on his narrow bed, he saw to his bemusement that Triton was fast asleep. The dingy room they had gotten in one of the cheap inns that were rampant in the rundown sector of the village. Lucky for them, it was a farly large village bordering on town and in a few more years it was likely to be ellivated to such a status.

'_I guess this leaves me to procure my own entertainment,_' Kage thought to himself with a devilish grin.

The devious mischief maker was back in his human form and feeling **very** 'randy'. The earlier battle had left him with a thirst that could only be quenched with the honey from a comely wench. Target already set, Kage left his sleeping comrade knowing that he would need his strength the trip back. 

"Sleep well and deep, my friend. The morrow brings more dangers that are yet to be known." Kage whispered before breezing out of the room.

Walking down the narrow corridor, Kage went down the stairs and found himself in the bar once more. There were more customers already. Most appeared to be farmers and other males from the villager. There were a few travellers sitting at tablers near the back. One pair, however, had situated themselves at a table that was near the door and allowed them a view of the stairs and the door that lead to the kitchen and back chambers.

As an unbreakable habit, Kage unobstrusively observed the those in the room. His protection came first, pleasure later. The two male travellers that were closely watching the comings and goings of the other patrons struck him as suspicious. Their speach spoke of priviledged upbringings and their clothes of noble or mechant class. Their subtle perusal of the bar told a tale of military or assassin training. 

Having seen the four generals of Prince Endymion, although from afar, Kage was not fooled by their low caps which shadowed their faces. The build and other physical features visible mentally superimposed themselves on his memory of two specific generals. Zoisite and Jadeite.

'_So Endymion dispatched those two shit headed weaklings to investigate the mass destruction of youma and the bastard didn't waste much time doing it._' Kage thought with a grim smirk. 

He had heard some of the many rumours surrounding the reputations of those two during his numerous visits to Chikyuu. It was whispered amoung many that Zoisite preferred males even though he had a healthy interest in females and he took his pleasure in sexual tortures that usually ended up leaving his victims broken or dead. Jadeite was just as blatant in his cruelties, only they never strayed to the bedroom. Many a woman had sighed and commented blushingly on his prowness in the bedchamber. He devised horrible ways to torture prisoners and taunted them undlessly. His verbal barbs often stung just as hard as, if not more than, the physical wounds inflicted.

Kage may have been a kagemusha but he had respect for women and for prisoners. The two generals were sadistic kusotarre(s) and deserved to be taught a lesson. The other two were not unstained despite the impresion they gave. They were subtler in their methods of cruelty, harder to catch and they showed respect, something these two had yet to learn. He intended to teach it to them, a lesson that they would take to their graves.

&&&&&/////////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\///////////////////////////////////////////////////&&&&&

This is the end of Six A. Six B will be out this Sunday. I'm too brain dead concerning this fic at the moment. My head hurts. At least I can start typing out the next instalment of Body Swapped and not think. I've started it out by hand. I hope that you guys enjoyed this new chapter, or what I've presented of it so far. Remember to review.Your encouragement keeps me going. 

(Proof of my dead brain: I have hardly anything to say.)

Ja ne.


	8. Chapter Six B

Here's the dealio, I'm sorry about not giving you this earlier but I had to clean my room and then Daddy was around. I had to wait for him to leave before I could go on the computer. Can you believe he removed the transformer for the thing. Without it I can't put the blasted thing on!! Luckily he didn't bring it to his home but left it here. Then I was falling asleep at the computer so I couldn't type anything that made sense. Forgive a poor authoress like me and review this fic after reading. Even one word would be sufficient.

This is part B of chapter Six. I see that some of you guys were eager for the action. Well you have your wish, here it is.

_An Unlikely Bond_

_by: Lilaclight_

_**Chapter Six**_

_On Tsuki..._

Luna and Artemis glanced at each other nervously before gathering their courage and entering the Throne Room where Queen Selenity held her court. Citizens of Tsuki would come and state their cases to her and awaited her judgment. She had acquired a reputation of being a fair and just judge. Her people adored her.

Taking a quick look around the room, they noted that it was empty of the usual crowd. Queen Selenity sat on her throne of pure gold that was encrusted with diamonds and pearls to form a crown over her head. It was said to weight so much that it had taken ten Mokujin and five Tennoujin to carry it in. Magic wards protected it from being stolen via magical means. 

The room itself was cavernous as to provide adequate space for the numerous Tsukijins who were often present. The high ceilings were painted with scenes of angels in their white and gold robes, wings spread out in all their glory and harps or swords in their hands. In the centre of it all was a babe with an eight point star on its forehead, lower body covered in a thin, white, gauzy cloth. 

When people spoke, there was a slight echo that enchanted and delighted those who entered for the first time. The normal din of the citizens would sound three times louder because of it. The acoustics had been specially designed by Apollo himself as a gift to his darling sister Diana.

Now the room echoed with the footfalls of the approaching advisors. They swallowed nervously as their Queen's disapproval became, almost, a palpable thing. They knew that they were in trouble because of last night's dinner but had underestimated the Queen's anger.

"Yare, yare, look what the neko dragged in." sneered the Queen while eying the two sharply. (since this is a cliché you guys aught to know what neko is in English. Here's a better hint, it's the adult form of koneko, Usa's nickname by Haruka.)

Was it mentioned that she had a nasty temper that was usually kept under wraps? Well, she does.

"Your Majesty, accept our utmost apologies for being absent at the dinner last night. We trust that nothing untoward occurred." Artemis said courteously with his gaze averted.

"I trust that you two have a good explanation for your whereabouts last night," Selenity said snottily, baiting them to reveal themselves.

"Your Majesty, sovereign of this empire, we were held captive by Prince Endymion in our feline henshin, albeit he was unaware of the situation." began Luna with a blush.

"**WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**" exclaimed the astonished Queen. "You dared to henshin without my permission and venture into the Prince's quarters?" 

"Your Majesty, please forgive us for that transgression. We were trying to protect you and Serenity." interjected Artemis before she could say more on the subject.

"Protect me?" she laughed derisively. "From what? Prince Endymion is not that powerful and is on our side. I admit that Beryl needs watching but other than that I see no need for protection from them. I can protect myself as you well know."

"But Your Majesty..." began Luna before being cut off by Queen Selenity.

"No buts! I will hear nothing against the Prince. If you have anything on his advisor Beryl that may be suspicious then tell me but leave the innocent Prince out of it." commanded their determined queen. 

"I'll not have you Luna nor you Artemis ruin my plans for an alliance with Chikyuu."

"But Your Majesty," gasped Luna, "We saw and heard both he and Beryl together! Not even married and already he is unfaithful. What kind of husband do you think he will make for Serenity; your own daughter."

"That brat is no child of mine. Her only use is to cement the relations between my empire and Chikyuu." Selenity proclaimed coldly.

Luna and Artemis stared at their queen in shock only to have it overcome by pity. They had never had the opportunity to see that side of her before and they pitied her. All the hard work she had put into creating a peaceful empire had gone to her head. She lived and breathed for only her Silver Millennium, forsaking her only child because of who her father was.

"Now get out. Serenity should be here soon and I'd like to prepare..." Queen Selenity began but was interrupted by the sound of knocking on the main entrance.

She looked towards the door in annoyance, wondering who would dare disturb her. Artemis and Luna followed her line of vision when her look of irritation turned to one of intense dislike. Entering the Throne Room was the princess in discussion herself, Princess Serenity. Dressed in a simple cotton, ankle length, flower pattern on a dark blue background dress that complimented her figure and amplified the air of innocence she carried with her.

Queen Selenity almost growled out loud. How she despised the bitch that was her daughter! The air of innocence hid a black heart, she was certain of it. The girl seemed to do no wrong in the eyes of her servants, the results of sorcery surely as it was that she could not take three steps without tripping over something, be it real or non-existent. She was lazy and did nothing for herself; waking at a reasonable time seemed to escape her mental capacity and all she did when she was awake was eat most of the food the cooks prepared. The only times that the brat appeared to have some brains was when she was defying her.

Serenity looked at her guardians who also served as her mother's chief advisors. From the words of their conversation that she had picked up, the exalted position that the two had held for so long would not be theirs for much longer. Sending them a reassuring smile, she turned her gaze to her mother. The smile disappeared from her face as if it had never appeared in the first place. A frigid gaze of controlled anger and hate burned into the Selenity but she felt no remorse for her actions. 

Serenity's facial expression gave away nothing. The only visible sign of her vehement disagreement with her mother was her burning gaze. Selenity dared to look her daughter in the eye to signify the solidity of her stand but, as usual, she had to look away. What she saw in her daughter's eyes every time she gazed into them was unnerving and even more so now that Serenity was angered. Unfortunate for Serenity, her mother's inability to stare into her eyes for long drastically increased the hate she felt for her daughter.

"You are dismissed." Queen Selenity told her advisors, not bothering to look at them.

"Yes Your Majesty." 

They bowed and exited the room quickly, their worry filled gazes lingering on Serenity as they passed. They knew that even if Queen Selenity would not listen, Serenity would. They need to warn their princess was all consuming as a feeling of imminent danger lurked at the edges of their minds and senses.

"Well child, what have you to say for your atrocious behaviour last night?" asked Selenity with a gracefully raised brow and a cold commanding tone of voice.

"Why mother, I've no inkling of what you speak." Serenity retorted mockingly.

"Spare me your impudence brat!! You deliberately left early and refused the prince's offer to walk in the garden." Queen Selenity's beautiful features contorted to an ugly sneer and the words fell like acid from her tongue.

"I have worked too hard on this alliance. You will do as I say for I am your mother, the only parent who gave a damn about you. Your father abandoned you but I kept you. I own you and you owe me a heavy debt for sparing your life." Selenity reminded her daughter cruelly.

Serenity fought against the tears. This was not her first time hearing those words, they were forever imprinted in her memory from the tender age of four when all she heard were the embellishments of her mother's description of all her faults. That was why she often had fled the palace despite her young age. The one good thing that had come from that period was her friendship with Kuroi. He had been her rock through those harsh periods. He still was.

"'Dearest' mother, I was genuinely tired from all the tears I had shed earlier and need the rest. You know that I do not wish to marry the bastard that you have found for me. Your precious alliance be damned! I want to live my own life without the pressures that **you** CREATED!!!!!!!!!!!" Serenity ended on a shout.

The sound of a hard slap echoed throughout the room. Selenity stood in front of her daughter, face red in rage and breathing heavily. Lowering her hand, she hissed to Serenity in firm, low tones.

"Never, never speak to me in such a disrespectful way again. Try it once more and I will make sure that it will be the last time using methods that will have you weeping for mercy."

Serenity rested her hand on her stinging left cheek in shock. Her mother had never before struck her and with such force! The red handprint was beginning to show against Serenity's pale skin. A numbness invaded her as she stared at her mother unseeingly, lost in her own world.

'_She hit me. She actually hit me. Oh Selene, why? Why must I suffer so?! She hit me!_' Serenity's thoughts ran in circles. 

Not even bothering to ask for dismissal, the now more dismal princess turned and left in a daze. Queen Selenity's actions had finally driven home the true extent of her hate, completely destroying what little hope Serenity had that they might one day truly be together as a mother and daughter should. 

Queen Selenity grew more enraged when her daughter left without asking permission and glared at her retreating back. Calling her back did no good as Serenity appeared to have turned a deaf ear to her. Prince Endymion would be there soon, if he could find his way problem free, and Serenity had gone out the door.

The greatly upset queen glanced dispassionately at her still stinging, red palm and smirked. At least one thing had been accomplished and she could rest a little easier. Giving up on the idea of meeting with Prince Endymion, she called for a servant who would in her place. She had to get something for her hand and to relax. 

Patience. Soon everything would be as she planned it so long ago.

%$^$^%$^&*&*@$@(()&^@@!#~!~~^(_()&*&$$~~@@#^&))_(*%^#$!#$$%%$&^&*&**^%$$%%_))(*&%$$!~!!@$_+(^&$@

_Serenity's room..._

The disillusioned princess lay still on her bed, eyes staring at the ceiling unseeingly and a stony expression on her face. Her guardians stood at the foot of the bed and watched her worriedly. A feeling of déjà vu persisted as the three remained there in silence. The silent tears that the princess was shedding pained Luna more as her strong maternal feelings for the Serenity surfaced. 

"Serenity honey, it'll be alright in the end. Don't you worry." Luna said in soothing tones. 

She lowered herself onto the bed and tried to stroke Serenity's hair and put her arm around her. She gasped in fear as Serenity's hands shot out and grabbed her own and she found herself staring into the empty eyes of her princess. Tears began to flow as Luna felt herself being drowned in the gaze. Her body grew lethargic and her resistance to Serenity's painful grip evaporated.

Artemis moved forward quickly and tried to pry Serenity's hands of Luna. The way she was staring at his koi was frightening. Luna needed to be freed and soon because it looked as if she was being drained of her energy and resistance. Finally, Artemis was able to free Luna by pulling her away from Serenity although it felt like Serenity had released her. 

Carrying Luna princess style, Artemis ran to the door and opened it. He was frantic as Luna had fallen unconscious and wanted to get her to the medic as soon as possible. Upon opening the door he saw Reika and her ryuu fiancé with Reika's hand raised to knock on the door. Reika's eyes widened in surprise when she saw them and Draco took the situation in and started inside to find Serenity. He knew that if anything happened to her and Kuroi was not present, then all hell would break loose, literally.

"Artemis, what happened to Luna!" exclaimed Reika.

"Serenity went crazy on her. She kept staring into her eyes while holding her down. I didn't know what else to do; I tried to separate them and when I succeeded Luna fell unconscious." He said in a rush.

"Calm down," commanded Reika as she tried to make head or tail of what he had just said.

"What caused Serenity's mood? Do you know?" she asked, certain that something or someone had provoked her princess.

"She came from the meeting with her mother in a daze and just lay there. Luna was trying to comfort her when it happened." Artemis replied a little calmer.

"Hmm," Reika mumbled thoughtfully.

She turned towards the inside of the room and muttered a few curses under her breath. Turning back to Artemis she told him to go to the medical bay and find someone to help Luna. Then she entered the room and came to a stop as she Draco on the floor with a bruise on his face.

"What did you do?" she asked wryly.

Groaning as he stood, Draco sent his koibito a glare.

"That princess has one mean left hook. The strength behind her punch was almost equal to Kuroi's. I wonder just what he has been teaching her."

"Answer the question and stop digressing." snapped Reika as she saw the unconscious form of her princess. She was not sure if she was sleeping or not.

"I was asking her what was wrong. I tried to put my hands on her shoulder, not to shake her, and she just attacked me with this dark glow around her. Then she passed out." Draco answered with a dark frown.

"Something is very wrong. Artemis said that she came from the meeting with Queen Selenity in a daze. Could Prince Endymion have harmed her after the meeting? He was supposed to be present and Queen Selenity would see nothing untoward if he wanted to escort her to her chambers." Reika said with a frown, trying to find a reason for her friend and oujo's state.

"Maybe. Look at her cheek." Draco said tonelessly, eyes remote and cold.

Reika did as she was bid and her eyes widened in rage and shock. Someone had dared to hit her Oujo-sama, her best friend. Moving closer to the bed, she sat beside Serenity and bent close to examine the mark. The hand print was not as big as she would have expected it to be; more the size a woman's should be. The traitorous thought that Queen Selenity might have been the one to do it crossed her mind but she dismissed it as soon as it popped up. The queen would never raise a hand against her daughter no matter how much animosity stood between them. The only other woman who might have a reason to hit Serenity was that whore Beryl.

"Now ai-chan, don't go jumping to conclusions. We will find out what happened when she awakens and only then." Draco admonished gently.

Reika sighed heavily and walked over to her koi, who had sat down on the same chair as before. He opened his arms and took her into his protective and healing embrace. Nestled against his firm, muscled chest, she took refuge until Serenity awoke. 

Time passed indeterminably and the first stirrings of the sleeping oujo finally came. Reika jumped from Draco's arms and found herself at Serenity's side in mere seconds. The first thing the groggy oujo saw was Reika's relieved face peering down at her from a close proximity.

"Reika, I thought you weren't into yuri (?)" mumbled Serenity.

Moving back, Reika turned an alarming shade of red as she caught Serenity's words and the laughter her koi was releasing in the background.

"That's not funny," she glared ferociously at Draco who was clutching his stomach.

"I...ha ha...could have told you...he he...that would happen." Draco gasped out while still laughing. Lucky for him, he had remained seated.

"What are you guys doing here?" Serenity asked, the last of the lethargic glaze receding from her eyes.

"We came to find out what Endymion and your mother had told you but when we came, Artemis and Luna were just leaving." Reika began before stopping nervously. She was unsure of whether Serenity remembered what had taken place.

"You attacked me." Draco said, cutting to the chase instead of drawing things out.

"Hai, I know. It could not be helped but I'm glad you are okay." Serenity said after sighing.

"What happened?" Reika queried in a gentle voice.

Serenity got a far away look in her eyes that was soon replaced by a stubborn one.

"I don't want to talk about it," she growled.

"It's the only way to get over it safely. If you won't tell us, then tell someone else at least. Someone you trust more than us." Draco said wisely already thinking of who she would tell.

Serenity shot her a grateful glance before returning her attention to Reika. 

"But.." Reika started defiantly.

"I don't wish to speak of it as yet. I can't. Please understand." Serenity whispered brokenly.

"Fine." Reika swallowed her pride and anger and acceded.

"Doomo arigatoo." Serenity responded with tearful eyes.

Reika moved forward and embraced her sorrowful friend while promising vengeance on the one who had hurt her. The two hugged until the sound of Draco clearing his throat brought them back to the present.

"Sorry to interrupt your yuri fest and all but we have very little time left to get ready for that stupid ball." Draco told them, barely able to contain his amusement as they glared at him, their eyes promising retribution. That was one time he was happy that they were not related to Nemesis.

"Run," mouthed Reika.

Taking her advice without question for once in his own way, he strolled out nonchalantly and checked to see if there were servants about. Noting that they were somehow often absent from this area, he made himself invisible and waited for Reika to emerge.

Inside the two princesses were fuming over his implication that they were lesbians. The arrogant baka was in for it. 

"I guess he's right though," Reika began but quickly explained herself in the face of Serenity's upset incredulity. "Not about the yuri! About us having very little time to get ready for the ball. You know we are normally given the entire latter part of the day to prepare. Well, more than half of it is gone if I can tell by the light outside."

"Oh my gosh!!! You're right. Shimatta!" Serenity exclaimed.

"Don't you worry. you can be ready in record time. if I have any extra time after dressing, I'll pass by to help you. Expect the others to appear. They'll be ready before the both of us...well except Keseimi if she keeps to her habits." Reika consoled her, while glancing out the window.

"I hope so. Leave now, I know you're eager to. We'll meet in the ballroom at the first pillar near the buffet as soon as possible." Serenity said with a small smile. She had seen her glance out the window and knew that she was eager to go get ready.

"Hai. Until then, I wish you good fortune." Reika said in parting

Watching her friend leave, Serenity smiled bitterly. Reika had a great mother, a supportive one who loved her. And she, the most important princess in the whole fucking solar system had a miserable saseko of a mother who did not know how to keep her legs closed. Life was never fair and in her case it was a bitch.

***^^^$$#!@$%*((&^$#^^&^&*%@#%***^^^$$#@$^^$^&^^&$^%^%%$##$%&^^^***

_Hall leading to Balcony Entrance of Ballroom..._

Serenity hurried along the hallway while muttering curses under her breathe. She was late by just a few minutes but late none the less. Queen Selenity would be livid but she did not really care. Her mother was no longer in her mind her mother. As far as she was concerned, she had no mother and no father. She was an orphan.

The pain in her heart cried out to someone, someone who would never desert her in her time of need. The echo of that pain made that someone wince and want to take on her pain as their own. Serenity was unaware of this, only feeling the sharp ache in her chest where her heart was supposed to be. 

Lifting her skirt higher, she sped up until the door was in sight. Then she slowed down to compose her features into a polite mask. Dropping her skirts, she walked slowly towards the door and cleared her throat to alert the distracted guard. The look of amazement and adoration on his face amused her. It even appeared that some drool had found its way out of his mouth.

Fumbling like a man in a dark room, the guard opened the door for her and alerted the announcer to her presence. When he indicated that it was time for her 'entrance' she stepped forward and ventured forth onto the balcony where everyone could see her and vice versa.

"Oujo Serenity no Tsuki, heir to the Ginzuishou and betrothed of Ouji Endymion no Chikyuu." was heard throughout the room and all heads were raised in her direction.

Taking a deep breath, Serenity moved closer to the banister and smiled warmly before turning and moving down the staircase. She surveyed the crowd and the room, making note of who she already knew and who she did not. The room itself was lavishly decorated, no expense spared. The elaborately designed chandeliers shone brightly, casting a golden glow upon everything, making it all so magical. The only shadows present were those made by the people present and even those were faint. 

The stares of admiration that she was receiving from most, well all, of the male occupants of the room did not go unnoticed by her or their partners. Her beauty had been severely understated in their minds and they all agreed that Prince Endymion was a lucky bastard. Most of the women were green with envy and could not wait to begin their malicious gossip as Queen Selenity had allowed rumours of Serenity's untoward behaviour to spread and be made worse until they became outright lies. A select few were awed by her and grateful for such a beautiful princess to emulate and, or protect.

Serenity searched the crowd, taking in all the reactions as she descended. Soon her gaze fell upon a lone man standing near the door leading to the outside balcony. At that moment he chose to look up and their gazes locked. Serenity felt as though all the air had been sucked out of her as she recognised the eyes. The beautiful eyes that soothed her and took away her fear.

!@##$%^&*()_++_()*(&*^&&^%-89678_*&^&^%&%^@#@$%$^*&*&*&*(&*%$@@$!@!@@!#@!

Whatever that was said at the beginning is true for the beginning of the week. It's Thursday now so kind of ignore it.

That's all for now. I'll try to get the next chapter out soon. I so wanted to finish this fic by the end of the year but it looks like that's not to be. I have a little over ten more chapters to go and most promise to be long. I'll try to update every week but I'm going to be hard pressed to if there is no inspiration.

Sorry for not updating sooner. I would have updated yesterday but my father did not want me on the computer. I'm not supposed to be on it but he don't live here and can't know unless my mother tells, which she probably will. 

I'll try to give you guys an update for **Body Swapped** this weekend as well as **Tainted Innocence**. I have no idea how many of you have bother to read the latter story but I don't really mind. If it interests you, you'll read when you are ready to. **Fortune's** **Gift** got a lovely little update and will get another one next week. Honestly, I don't know what I'm doing with that fic. I'm just writing until I get a plot. Now to stop my rambling. One last thing though, the first chapter for **From Stone to Man** will be posted later today. 

Now for a little guide to the japanese name for the different planets and the names of the scouts.

Suisei 
    Mercury 
Kensei 
    Venus 
Chikyuu 
    Earth 
Kasei 
    Mars 
Mokusei 
    Jupiter 
Dosei 
    Saturn 
Tennousei 
    Uranus 
Kaiousei 
    Neptune 
Meiousei 
    Pluto

Ami Ameisu

Minako Keseimi

Rei Reika

Makoto Kuseimo

Hotaru Seitoda

Haruka Tuneka

Michiru Kaichimu

Setsuna remains the same as she did not die during Beryl's attack.

Hopefully you guys can get them straight now. I know I had some trouble. Here's a belated Merry Christmas to you all and a thank you to all my reviewers. 

I'm dedicating this chapter to Tenshi-chan who is a loyal reader. I'm waiting for my chapter now. (^_~)

Sorry about not being able to use AOL or AIM. I live in the Caribbean and I'm not sure the effect of using it will have on the internet bill.

Ja ne.


	9. Chapter Seven : Second instalment, missi...

_An Unlikely Bond_

_**by**: Lilaclight_

_**Chapter Seven**_

_On Chikyuu..._

Jadeite carefully surveyed the crowded room in the hopes of seeing someone who resembled a warlock or mage. Zoisite was copying his movements, his gaze lingering on the few good-looking men present. Jadeite's lip curled in disgust and he cursed Endymion for pairing him up with the fag. Every mission he was given that needed partnership he ended up sharing with Zoisite. He knew that the honey hair man was interested in him from past flirtation but fags filled him with a rage. All he wanted to do at that moment was strangle the ass to death.

Zoisite scanned the crowd with a hawk's eye. Nothing seemed untoward until his gaze flitted over a handsome youth. Reversing directions, his gaze zoomed in on the young man and stayed. He looked to be 24 summers of age and had the tall, smooth muscled build of a runner and hair in a waist long brown braid. His clothes, when compared to that of those around him, was clean and without the wear and tear that was evident in the rest.

Looking at his eyes, Zoisite was surprised to find him starring straight at him. Trying to divert his gaze elsewhere, he found himself unable to break the potent eye contact and fear mixed with dread traveled through his being. His brain was shouting out warnings of danger that could not be ignored. The power in the gaze by far surpassed his and he guessed that it also surpassed Jadeite's. Backup was mandatory.

Finally the youth dropped his gaze and turned his attention to the barmaid who was approaching him. Relief washed through him like a cleansing wave and his fear dissipated like it had never been but the feeling of dread remained.

"Psst." He called to Jadeite.

"What," snapped the irritated general.

"I think we may have found our guy but his aura's not one of a warlock." Zoisite said in low tones as not to be overheard by others.

"If he's a warlock then he can change his aura or hide it. Point him out to me." commanded Jadeite.

"A little bossy, aren't we? Maybe I should leave you in the dark." Zoisite teased thoughtlessly.

A flash of red in his eyes signified that Jadeite was close to his breaking point. The urge to torture and maim his fellow general was getting stronger as he glared at him.

"Just spill it. We have a duty to our Ouji-sama to return Tsuki. This was a simple search and destroy mission. Nothing more, nothing less." he growled out.

"I don't think that it's that simple anymore." Zoisite commented, a frown marring his smooth skin.

Jadeite was surprised and worried by his frown. As far as he knew, Zoisite hated to frown because he claimed it gave him wrinkles and would have him looking years older before his time. The simple action alone spoke volumes, conveying more than the general could have with words. 

"The guy I say has power, lots of it. He may be, no, he is more powerful than we are. Taking him on could mean the death of us and personally, I'm too handsome to die young." Zoisite explained.

"Hmm. Is that right?" mused Jadeite. "Show him to me. One of us should follow him while the other reports back to Endymion-sama. Hopefully Nephrite or Kunzite will be free to return and dispose of the opposition."

"Seven o'clock, the tall one all in black." Zoisite said succinctly not bothering to look himself. 

Jadeite turned slightly to ensure that the area indicated was within his range of sight. Alas, he saw no one who fit Zoisite's description.

"There's no one there! Baka!" Jadeite exclaimed angrily when he saw no one. 

Startled, Zoisite looked back to where he saw the youth and found himself staring straight at an empty table. Cursing vividly under his breath, Zoisite scanned the room once more, turning in his seat slowly so that he could look at the whole room. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a tall figure that matched the youth's profile slip into the shadows near the corridor leading to the kitchen. Indicating the form to Jadeite, he got up and followed.

Groaning at his partner's foolishness, Jadeite had no choice but to stand and follow. Doubt that the man was as powerful as Zoisite forewarned, he concluded that Zoisite just wanted the victory to be his own. Unfortunately, so did he.

Kage smirked inwardly as he sensed the two generals had begun to follow him. The fools. Did they really believe that they could follow him without being lead into a trap? What he had seen in Zoisite's eyes while he had been staring into them had been repulsive. The general did not deserve to live. He would soon be paying a visit to his otousan if he had any say in things.

Moving hastily and quietly, he winked at a serving wench and put his finger to his lips to shush her. The pretty young wench giggled amusedly and returned his wink with a bright smile before going back to the bar room. Grinning impishly, Kage thought to himself,

'Yup. I still got it. No let's just hope that I get some before the night is over. '

Ignoring the disgruntled looks the cook and her helpers were giving him, he went straight to the back door and found himself entering the alley behind the inn. Closing the door behind him, he grinned wickedly as the alley was cloaked in shadow from the various buildings lining it. The faint moonlight was of no use there. 

Exerting his powers, Kage used an old trick that he had learned a few centuries ago. The shadows visible grew and deepened until the entire alley was cloaked in shadow. No light could be seen and any man entering would have the sudden displeasure of experiencing what a blind person went through. The sound of scurrying vermin hinted of a hidden danger waiting in the darkness to pounce and devour unfortunate souls.

The sound of the door opening alerted him to their presence. The light of the kitchen pierced only the shadows that he allowed to be pierced. The illusion of safety had to be kept until the prey was in the trap. Standing still in the very center of the alley, he moved not a muscle as anticipation of a fight pumped adrenalin into his bloodstream and from there throughout his body. His sole focus was the pair in the doorway.

"Are you sure that he came this way?" asked one of them.

"Hai," came the muffled reply of someone on the inside. Most likely one of the helpers or the cook herself.

"That looks doubtful. I can't see anyone. How would he be able to see anything in this darkness? I can't see past the areas illuminated by the light from inside." another voice declared petulantly.

"Oh damare Zoisite! Just grab that lantern over there and light it. We have to find this guy before he does any more damage." snapped the one now identified as Jadeite.

"What stick got stuck up your ass," Zoisite muttered caustically.

From the sounds being made, Kage could deduce that they had managed to get the lantern and were about to light it, not that it would matter. Nothing could pierce these shadows unless he wanted them to. The light of the lantern was added to that from the kitchen before it disappeared. The prey had entered the trap.

"Zoisite..." Jadeite trailed off warningly.

"This lantern might as well be useless. I can barely see my two feet!" Zoisite complained.

"What are you looking at your fucking feet for?! You're supposed to be looking for that warlock!" Jadeite whispered fiercely. 

"It doesn't seem like he'd stick around, now does it? I could have sworn that there was moonlight before we entered the tavern." Zoisite muttered, looking cautiously around him at the sound of scurrying feet.

"Must be behind clouds then." Jadeite replied absentmindedly. He was trying to peer into the darkness around him. "Albeit this darkness seems a tad bit unnatural."

"It could be the warlock. Let's get out of here. We'll be sure to encounter the bastard again." Zoisite said nervously as the scurrying got closer.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Running already? I would have thought that generals of your caliber would have stuck around for a few rounds of torture." a cold voice taunted.

"Who are you to disrespect us?" Jadeite began arrogantly. "A coward like you, hiding in the darkness, is no match for either one of us."

"You baka! Are you trying to get us killed!?" Zoisite whispered frantically. There was nothing that he would have liked better at that crucial moment than to sink into the ground.

"Your worst nightmare." the voice said simply before releasing a cruel burst of laughter that echoed eerily around the pair.

Terror struck their hearts and their blood froze in their veins. Paralyzed by the logic consuming emotion, they trembled and tried to move away from the voice, back in the direction that they had come from. So terrified were they, that the memory of their teleportation ability fled their minds.

Kage was grinning like the demon that he was as he saw the two generals trying to find their way back in his black labyrinth. The fools had slowly walked further away from the inn, not noticing anything as they could only see far enough to keep them moving forward. Now they wanted to run back. His grin grew wider and nastier as he concentrated his power on merging himself with the shadows.

Jadeite glared at Zoisite angrily and inwardly cursed him for their plight. He was scared shitless but that was a separate emotion from his feelings towards the honey-haired fag who had gotten him into the situation in the first place. It was then that he noticed that what little affect that the lantern was having on holding back the shadows was fading rapidly. Soon the shadows converged on the two and he heard Zoisite let out a loud yelp of alarm.

The atmosphere around them changed; it grew thicker and menacing with the distinctive feel of being sentient. Zoisite was the first to feel the pressure of the shadows closing in on him, squeezing him until the only place left to go was through him, in him. 

"Jadeite! Help me!" he exclaimed anxiously as the shadows slowly and painfully seeped into his skin, going deeper and deeper, consuming him.

A grunt was heard as Jadeite himself began to feel the effects. The malicious ambience that clouded his senses allowing only the sensations of intense pain through. He felt it pouring in his ears, his nose; forcing his mouth open to gain entrance. His lungs felt ready to burst as outward and inward pressure contracted around them and his heart hurt like hell. The feeling of pain persisted; his very nerves were on fire and the sound of blood vessels popping in his ears had him praying desperately to the God that he had forsaken. 

Soon blood was pouring out of their ears, their skin split all over and their blood streamed downward to the ground. The strength of the shadows kept them upright and it fed on their pain and fear. Organs ruptured then burst, spewing their contents in whatever body cavity available. Horrible laughter kept echoing in their heads, driving them crazy. Their brains were slowly being consumed, turning to mush in their skulls. All the blood was disappearing, being absorbed by the shadows; they could feel their bodies going but the pain remained, filling their very souls.

The last sight to meet their eyes was the vision of a pair of pupil-less violet eyes staring down at them in wicked amusement. After that they could no longer see anything thereby multiplying the sensations tenfold. A heat was added to the feeling of being torn apart while being squashed at the same time, burning them mercilessly. Pain was their whole world now; that was all there was for the former generals of Beryl's evil army. A never ending pain; a fitting punishment for tormentors such as they in their new home called Hell.

I'm sure that this was crappy. Be honest and give me your opinion. I just gave you mine. I am definitely rewriting this fic sometime in the future. Changing a few scenes and whatnot. The ball section of this chapter will be typed out tomorrow and uploaded on Friday. I'm sorry to say that my typing will be behind schedule due to the stress-inducing fact that I have three SBAs due next week. Hard work for me and barely any sleep. Think of them as home assignments that are worth a lot of marks towards finals and need a lot of research. 

Just to let you guys know, Even if I don't upload all chapters by 14 Feb., I'll have most, if not all, chapters typed out and will finish before the end of the month. That way I can hold out on you guys in good conscience because I know that I have complete it and it will be up to your feedback to get chapters posted. 

Also, I will be posting a few short fics in honour of Valentine's Day. Look out for them.

Ja ne. 


End file.
